


Shadows & Wolfsbane

by daydream_hobii



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS Shapeshifter AU, BTS Wolf AU, BTS fluff, F/M, M/M, Poly BTS OT7, bts angst, bts werewolf au, poly bts, poly ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_hobii/pseuds/daydream_hobii
Summary: Y/N is the youngest Alpha in her compound, owning a whole village. She was born by two Omegas, and originally wanted to be killed, but things were changing in her universe. At the end of the year, each Alpha can pick up to 30 new warriors, wolves that have been training, and the youngest always starts. Y/N never really chooses, asks for the ones who were unwanted such as the old or disabled. This time, she picks the strongest seven players among the warriors, and the other Alphas aren’t too happy, but she chose them for other reasons…. Hopefully, they’ll help her with the predicament she’s found herself in….*Cross Post from @daydream-hobii on Tumblr*
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	1. Moodboards




	2. Chapter 2

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 2,021

**Word Bank** : _Bellum venturus est: War is Coming_ in Latin

I walked through the hallways, head held high as people glared and snarled. I had a clipboard strapped to my side as I walked quickly, holding my breath the closer I got to my destination. I arrived at a large auditorium, where many of the brand-new warriors stopped and stared. I nodded to them all politely, walking toward the podium and taking my seat next to a large family name, Krytos. He gave a snarl, which I blandly ignored, putting the clipboard face down on my lap.

As I looked through the crowd, my eyes landed on seven familiar faces. I stared at them intently as they all whispered to each other. I saw two of them taking charge and speaking to each other, while the three youngest had fear in their eyes. One that was older, but scared nonetheless, caught my stare. I kept my gaze on his, and he seemed to calm at my stare. I nodded my head, hoping he understood to trust me, before I turned my gaze back to the announcer, who finally arrived.

“Silence!” She said once, causing the room to go eerily quiet. “Now, it’s time for the pickings of the Alphas. As you very well know, each Alpha has a chance to pick at least 30 warriors, and like always, we will start with the youngest. Y/N Amou.” She said, gruffly staring me down. Many of the alphas snickered, expecting the same answer I always gave.

When I stood up, I felt everyone grow tense. Even the announcer, who was always a serious and strict woman, seemed surprised as I walked to the podium. I knew everyone was curious about me, and practically felt the Alphas behind me drilling holes into the back of my skull. I cleared my throat, beginning my speech.

“Hello, everyone,” I said, staring across the room. “I have been studying all of you during your training and am very impressed. I will still abide by my personal philosophy of taking all the ones who are not chosen in the end, but I have a specific seven that I would like to choose, as they’ve caught my eye.” Everyone grew silent as I looked at my clipboard, nodding at the names. “Kim, Seokjin.”

I could practically feel the seven boy’s breaths hitch as they stared, bug eyed. I stared him down as he fumbled his way toward the stage, standing in front of it and looking to the crowd. I could smell fresh tears and prayed that they wouldn’t fall onto his face.

“Min, Yoongi,” I said, staring at him. He stared with a confused look at me, slowly walking toward me. If he was in his natural form, his fur would be up. “Jung, Hoseok,” I watched the boy from earlier smile bright at me, walking over and standing with the other two. He must’ve understood my message. “Kim, Namjoon.”

He walked immediately, head held high. He had some old bruises disappearing on his face, and it made me slightly wince just looking at him. I sighed softly, looking down at my clipboard. Three more, and these boys seemed the most terrified.

“Park, Jimin,” I said, and could almost feel his relief as he quickly walked over, standing with his friends. “Kim, Taehyung,” I said, watching a bright smile pop onto his face, making me hold back one of my own. “Lastly, I would like Jeon, Jungkook.”

I heard many of the Alpha’s groan and growl, and felt the other boys tense up. Jungkook had wide, innocent eyes, and it was weird to think we were the same age. He seemed so frightened and young, while I was strong and an old soul. Jungkook was the strongest of the seven boys, and when he wasn’t around Alphas, he was quite carefree and goofy. This was a strange take on him…. I nodded, holding my clipboard to my chest, nodding my head to the announcer. “Please, send the ones left behind to my village. Thank you, and I will see you next time.”

As I walked by the other Alpha’s, they all were staring me down, but I simply ignored them. I walked down the steps and began to walk out, expecting the boys to follow, which they did. I sniffed the air, smelling tears as soon we walked out the door, making me turn around with such speed, the boys flinched. Jimin had salty tears rolling down his cheeks, and I softly smiled, quickly wiping them away with the pads of my thumbs.

“If I can smell them, so can the others. Please, wait until we’re home,” I whispered, nodding softly. Showing emotions, especially with warriors, is shown as weakness here…. Alphas are expected to discipline them and I wasn’t that way. His eyes were so wide, I thought they may pop out of his head. I twisted around, walking quickly to the only home I could ever know.

Our land was large, and contained many villages. Each village had a giant wall surrounding it, as well as an Alpha that led their packs. The walls were high, and it was my own safe haven away from the madness of politics. There were the original seven villages, each with a household name. Lycan, Lovell, Freki, Rawls, Sandulf, Valko, and Ulva. Lycan was the biggest village, and the strongest Alpha. They were the names everyone looked up to, they were the names to have respect for, or be feared. Until I came along.

My last name is Amou, and I was born from two Omegas…. It’s rare when two of the same ranking that aren’t Alpha’s fall in love, but they were apart of them, and they birthed an Alpha…. The council, who was in charge of all the Alphas and the political part of everything, wanted me dead, but some wouldn’t allow it. There were plenty of small Alpha’s born in our community, but people begging for change saw a difference in me…. They built me a village, and I became the youngest Alpha in the compound.

We made it to a giant steel door, making me knock on the smaller door drilled into it. I watched the slide pull back and a pair of eyes stare me down. The boys jumped and seemed surprised. I went up close enough for only the two of us to hear, whispering.

“ _Bellum venturus est_ ,” The person slammed the window shut, opening the door. I walked in as the others followed silently. I nodded to the warrior who had opened the door as he gave me a warm smile. Everyone around us stared with soft eyes, some smiling and nodding our way, which I returned. There were many elders, some more woman, children. Some men that only came because their elderly parents were arriving here.

I walked around the small town, waving to the shop owners who had warm smiles. I was taking the newcomers to my home which also happened to be the middle of town and the building where everyone would come for meetings. It’s like being a miniature president but without all the rights.

“Y/N, Y/N!” A little voice exclaimed, making me look towards it. I smiled big, leaning down and lifting the little girl, putting her on my hip as I smiled.

“Hello there, Harou,” I said, smiling big.

“Look! My fangs came in!” She said, excitedly. She flashed a big smile. Her canines were very sharp and a bit longer than the rest of her teeth.

“Wow! Look at that!” I said, gasping for effect. “I bet no one will mess with you.”

“Harou! What are you doing?” Her mother asked, running over wide eyed. I set her back down as she frowned at her frantic mother.

“I just wanted to show Y/N my new canines,” She mumbled, pouting.

“It’s Alpha Amou, baby,” Her mother warned, sighing. “You’re old enough to start calling her that. I’m so sorry, Alpha.”

“No need, Mrs. Adolfus. She’s still young, let her cherish it for as long as she can,” I replied, giving a sad smile. “I’ll see you two at the party tonight, right?”

“Of course, Alpha,” Her mother said, smiling big. I nodded before beginning to walk to my home again.

“Party?” Taehyung asked, running up to walk beside me.

“We have a party once a year when newcomers join our pack,” I explained, nodding. “I give everyone the day off today to rest and spend some quality family time. Tonight, we all celebrate like a pack should.”

“Interesting way of doing things,” Yoongi mumbled, making me grit my teeth.

“Min Yoongi, you came from the Lovell pack. Your family still there?” I questioned, glaring. I could feel him tense up, and I felt a little bad.

“They are,” Yoongi replied, respectively.

“Would you like me to have them transferred?” I asked, stopping and looking at him. He quickly shook his head no, making me nod and turn to continue walking.

“Yoongi’s family isn’t really for the new way of things,” Seokjin explained, and I heard a soft smack.

“No need to be embarrassed, Yoongi,” I replied, walking up to the large front door to my home and opening it. “The Min family is quite famous in our community.”

“They are in every community,” He mumbled, begrudgingly.

“Well, then it’s a great thing that I chose you to come join my pack,” I replied, turning and smirking at him, my long fang glinting in the light. “You can start a new trend for the Min’s.”

Yoongi gave a very small smile, and I could see him ease up a bit. I opened the door to my personal meeting room, and they all walked in, taking seats all around. I went and sat at the head of the table, my palms getting a bit sweaty.

“I didn’t choose you seven just for the hell of it, however,” I mumbled, sitting up straight and getting down to business.

“We wouldn’t expect anything less of you,” Namjoon replied, eyeing me. “Why did you choose us?”

“Besides you’re incredible rankings and strong bond?” I asked, smiling softly. “I chose you because you have three Alpha’s.”

They all tensed up and stared at me. By their faces, they seemed to be debating if I was the kind of Alpha that tore down other Alphas, like everyone does, or if I was different, like the rumors said. Namjoon already had a number of bruises on his face and arms. Yoongi had some scars running up his arms, a long one across his neck, while Hoseok seemed to have a couple bandages and bruises on his arms.

“I knew that the three Alpha’s wouldn’t come easy without the other four, so I made a decision to accept you all,” I explained, nodding. “As you know, an Alpha female can’t lead their pack alone, and unfortunately, the law states that she must marry another Alpha or have her pack destroyed….”

“How do we come in to that…?” Hoseok asked, leaning forward and eyeing me. I had the feeling he very well knew, but he wanted to hear it come from my mouth.

“I’m being lined up to marry Louis Lycan, the heir to the Lycan pack,” I replied, looking out the large window. “He’s a gruff man. It’ll be a wonder if I make it to see the age of 30 with his abuse…. He’ll take not only his pack, but mine too, and I know he’ll have my people killed….”

“That’s against the law,” Jungkook replied, eyes filling with anger, a complete difference from his scared eyes back in pickings.

“It’s not against the law to send out the weakest first with the war,” I replied, smiling softly at him. “Unfortunately, he’ll have them killed…. Unless I marry an Alpha.” I leaned forward, eyeing Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok.

“Us, huh?” Hoseok questioned, making me nod.

“I’m hoping one of you will marry me so my pack can stay safe,” I said, staring with hard eyes. I couldn’t read their expressions, and it only made me worry more. Would they say yes…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,060

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Namjoon said, biting his lip. “I… don’t think it’s such a good idea.”

“Can I ask why?” I asked, eyeing them, a new found fear rolling through my body.

“They’re dating us!” Jimin blurted out, a deep red shadowing his cheeks.

“I’m… sorry?” I questioned, wide eyed.

“We’re all kind of… dating each other,” Seokjin explained, staring with sad eyes. “Trust me, if they could help you, they would, but you very well know that Alpha’s are pretty possessive of their mates….”

“Alright,” I replied, squinting my eyes. “Listen, I have no qualms with keeping you here if you said no, but I don’t accept liars.”

“We aren’t lying,” Taehyung replied, wide eyed.

“Seven people dating?” I questioned, staring between them all. “I’m already embarrassed enough with asking you, complete strangers, to marry me, but you all come up with this scheme saying you’re all dating to avoid it? That’s a bit low.”

Yoongi growled, becoming a bit annoyed. He grabbed Hoseok’s face, smashing his lips to his own in a hard kiss before pulling away and doing the same to Jimin, who became even redder if possible. I went wide eyed, staring between them all as Namjoon gave a long sigh.

“Believe us now?” Yoongi growled out, eyeing me down.

“Yeah, I… suppose,” I replied, leaning back in my chair and scoffing at myself. “Out of all the Alpha’s out there, I chose three that just so happen to be dating each other with three betas and an omega. Good job, Y/N.”

I placed my head in my hands, a redness overcoming my face. I was so embarrassed, but also scared. I can handle pain and abuse, I did my entire life, but I couldn’t handle my pack being punished for something they can’t control.

“We’re sorry,” Namjoon whispered, placing a hand on my back.

“I’m not,” Hoseok said, making me look at him with a furrowed brow. “I’ll marry you.”

“What?” Seokjin asked, wide eyed.

“No, I couldn’t impose in your relationship, I refuse to impose,” I replied, shaking me head. “I’ll figure it out, see if I can track down another Alpha.”

“You won’t,” Yoongi replied, leaning forward.

“Well, aren’t you Mr. Sunshine, huh?” I questioned, making him grin and flash his fangs.

“It’s in my blood,” Yoongi retorted before continuing. “Hobi is onto something. All the male Alpha’s have more than one wife, their Alpha wife, some Beta’s, maybe a couple of Omega side pieces.”

“You’re right,” Namjoon said, staring at the table and thinking.

“They’re male Alpha’s, though,” I replied, shaking my head. “If you couldn’t tell, females don’t have a lot of rein.”

“But there’s no law that says a Female Alpha can’t have many husbands,” Seokjin replied, wide eyed and leaning forward. “My dad, he works in the council and had me read the rulebook front and back more than once. There’s no laws about a female Alpha have multiple partners.”

“You’re suggesting we all marry her?” Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Hoseok said, smiling big. “That’ll help her immensely, and we all can still be together.”

“Woah woah woah, wait a minute,” I said, raising my hands up as they all stared at me.

“You have to admit, it’s genius,” Taehyung said with a smile.

“You’re right there, but dating all seven of you?” I replied, wide eyed. “You all have been together for so long, I’m just imposing.”

“Well, at least you’re good looking,” Yoongi replied with a smirk.

“Yoongi,” Seokjin warned. “It, actually, works great for us. We all have to hide our relationship, but with you, we can remain the same. We can stay together.”

“Plus, as soon as you were married to the prick,” Hoseok growled. “We’d be split up anyway.”

“Or killed,” Namjoon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stared between them all as their faces drained slightly. They seemed like they had spoken about this outcome before and it petrified them. The love they all shared, I could finally see it through their eyes. How could I just do this to them…? They’d have to constantly pretend to be in love with me and go as far as marrying me…. I couldn’t do that to them.

“No,” I finally said, standing up and gaining their attention. “I’m not going to do this. I don’t want to force you into this.”

Before any of them could speak, I walked over to the door, using my actions as telling them that the meeting was over. My heart was heavy as my mind raced with the possibilities of the future. I opened the door, staring between them.

“You won’t have to break up. I’ll figure out a way to protect my pack…” I mumbled, biting my lip and furrowing my brow. “I will ask, however, if you could be my personal guard. I have plenty of guard for my pack, but never gave myself a chance to pick guards for me.”

“Of course we can, Alpha,” Hoseok said, standing up and walking over. “If you change your mind, we’re here to serve you….”

“Thank you…. You have your home right next door. It’s been empty for a while, saved for future guards…. It’s fully furnished, I hope it’s to your liking,” I said, nodding.

They all began to walk past me, thanking me for saving them and saying that each of them had hopes that their plans would work, if I would allow it. Jungkook was the last to exit the room, and he paused in front of me, surprising me.

“If you do decide…” He whispered, looking down at me. “Maybe we could all learn to love you, and you us….”

With that, he left, and my heart felt heavier than before. I exited the meeting room, walking through the large building and to the top floor, where my home was. I immediately went to my room, laying on my bed and letting out a shaky breath.

I was so young and I had to grow up so fast. One bad thing happening after the next…. I took these people in to protect them, and now I couldn’t even do that…. Tears ran down my cheeks before I could stop them, and I covered my face in my hands, choking out a sob. What was I supposed to do now…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 2,119

I stared at myself in the mirror, my maids helping me with my attire. Being an Alpha meant being similar to a Prince or Princess, King or Queen. During parties, even within our own community, we had to dress very nicely…. Everyone had to.

I was in a skin tight dress, the dress at my middle thigh flaring out just a bit. It was a bright yellow, matching my packs sigil. On my front hip was a jeweled crest that held more fabric that flowed down my body. It was strapless, so my shoulders and collarbone shown. My hair was curled to perfection, a similar jeweled crest clipped into my hair, so most of it flowed around the back of the opposite side. I had on gorgeous diamond jewelry and an even more stunning makeup job. It was all very odd to me, but the way of my people.

“Alpha, your escorts are here,” A maid said, opening the door only slightly to tell me.

“Escorts?” I questioned, furrowing my brow. “I didn’t ask for any escorts….”

She shrugged, exiting the room. Once the maids were done, I carefully slipped on my high heeled black shoes and slowly walked down the stairs and to the floor with the meeting room. This year, the party is taking place outside in a large tent, as it’s winter, but it’s just outside my door, since my building is the middle of town.

When I saw the seven boys from earlier, each dressed in a suit with a different colored tie, I was shocked. I thought I may have scared them off with my earlier proclamations, but they were all ready to escort me to my party.

Their eyes were hard to read when they first saw me. Jungkook and Jimin were both bug eyed, mouths dropped open as they stared. Yoongi and Jin had their eyebrows raised, mouths parted only slightly as they looked me up and down. Namjoon and Taehyung had on small smiles, eyes filled with so much adoration, it was intoxicating. Hoseok was the one to walk over to me, a huge smile on his face.

“Shall we take you to the ball…?” Hoseok whispered, offering his arm.

“You’re very kind, but I told you I didn’t want to compromise your relationship, especially when it’s forced,” I said, looking between them all.

“As the Alpha’s guards, we are to protect and serve the Alpha,” Seokjin stats, matter-of-factly.

“And just because it’s forced now, doesn’t mean it’ll be forced the more we all hang out,” Taehyung said, cheekily smiling.

“Okay, beta, take it down a notch,” I said with a smirk.

“You look beautiful, Alpha,” Yoongi said, making me pause and look at him, becoming slightly breathless.

“Thank you, Yoongi…” I said, giving a sad smile. “Let’s hope the pack thinks so too….”

“They’d be crazy not to!” Jimin exclaimed, making me smile.

We all began to walk downstairs, the party being held outside in a large circus-like tent. We walked out the door and had to walk about 20 steps before reaching the entrance. I stopped, my arms linked with both Hoseok and Jungkook. Nerves ran through my body, just as they always did, and I let out a deep breathe, shutting my eyes.

“Also, please call me Y/N,” I mumbled, not opening my eyes. “Alpha is too formal….”

“You got it, Y/N,” Namjoon whispered.

I opened my eyes, continuing to walk into the tent. When we entered, there was a red carpet that many people stood on each side of. The announcer of the night made everyone quiet as he introduced me as I entered, the pack staring my way. To my surprise, he introduced the boys as well, telling my pack they were my new guards. Everyone cheered at this, and some people seemed to sigh in relief.

I smiled, lifting my hand and waving to everyone. We made it to a large stage, where Hoseok held my hand so I could climb the stairs to get onto it. The seven boys looked like agents from the police force or something with the way they stood. I went up to the podium, a nervous smile on my face. Some of the higher ups of my pack sat at a long dining table behind me, which was pretty intimidating.

“Welcome to the annual pickings party!” I exclaimed, smiling big. “May our new warriors please step forward.”

This was the first time meeting the other 23 new pack members and my eyes quickly scanned them all. There were some brawny men, some men with bruises, women with sad eyes. Some people were blind, others had prosthetic limbs. These are the people that the other alphas see as weak, but I think they’re stronger than any person out in this world.

“I want to welcome you, warriors. I may not have picked you personally, but each and every one of you are important for our pack,” I said, causing people to clap, making me smile. “Our pack may be the youngest of the eight villages, but we are not the weakest. The other Alphas look down on us, but we will show them that they’ve made a mistake!”

More cheering erupted and I couldn’t help but notice how strong my voice was. These parties scared me every year, but with every year came a stronger Alpha, and that’s all I wanted to be for these people. A strong Alpha who can protect them….

“As you know, the war gets stronger everyday,” I said, causing people to be silent. “The war against the rogue wolves, as well as the humans. They seem to get stronger every single day, but our community must be reminded that this pack has solved countless cases, and found more bases than any village here.” More cheering. “I pray that all of our pack members make it home safe, when the time comes…. Now, please sit, enjoy the feast! Dance, talk, and just have fun on this blessed day.”

Everyone clapped and whistled, making me lift my dress slightly and turn around, going and sitting in the middle of the large table, in between my Chief of War and my first Beta. The seven boys climbed onto the stage, coming and standing behind me, looking out to the crowd with no emotions attached to their features.

The party raged on, everyone eating dinner and sitting around and chatting. As an Alpha, there are things that I can and can’t do, one of them being going anywhere beside the table I sat at, or chatting with groups at their tables.

After a couple of hours of sitting and having people come to me, I decided to stand and walk down, Seokjin and Yoongi immediately following me. It surprised my other higher ups, but I simply ignored it, walking down to the group of children.

Until the age of 18, each child stays with the pack that their parents are in. When they turn 18, they begin going to school to train as warriors, and dependent on how quick of a learner they are depends on when they get chosen for pickings. It’s no wonder that the other Alpha’s wanted Jungkook because at his age, he learned very quickly.

If the warriors training are older than 28, then they were in a pack originally and given up by their Alpha. Each Alpha is allowed to send their warriors back and when pickings come, they do not have to choose them once more. If these warriors have children, the children will stay with the original pack while the parents go to a different one. My village is the only one without an orphanage.

“Hey, kids,” I said, smiling down at them, Harou was among them, and had a huge smile on her face. “Mind if I dance with you?”

“Are you sure, Alpha?” One asked, shyly.

“Of course, let me show you,” I started to twist my body in a weird dance, making the children laugh out loud. “What?” I asked, a small smile on my lips.

“That’s not dancing!” Harou exclaimed. “This is!” She began to dance in a different way, making me exaggerate my shock.

“Oh, that’s how?” I asked, wide eyed.

“Yeah! We’ll teach you,” Another little boy said, making me chuckle.

I began to dance with the children, making their parents around us smile big. I laughed along with the children, looking to Seokjin and Yoongi who had on bright smiles. I tried to invite them, but Yoongi shook his head fast, pretending I didn’t ask. Seokjin came over and began to dance like a maniac, making me and the kids laugh at him.

This would have continued until I smelt the air. I froze, standing up straight and looking towards the entrance of the tent. Seokjin saw this and furrowed his brow, looking where I was. Alpha’s senses were much higher than the rest of the pack. Yoongi’s hair was standing up, an anger settling in his eyes.

“Kids, go to you parents,” I warned, making them stare in surprise and run away.

In walked the one and only Louis Lycan, the man I was meant to marry, along with two of his warriors. They both seemed to have chokers on, ones that could be mistaken as collars. I gulped, bringing out a hard exterior as I stepped forward, the whole room going silent.

Yoongi and Seokjin stood on both sides of me, staring hard. Across the room, I heard a soft growl from Jimin, and Namjoon telling him to be quiet. Louis smirked, looking around the room at the terrified and angry faces.

“Ah, what a lovely party, my dear,” He said, giving a toothy smile that showed his sharp canines.

“Yes, it is,” I replied, flashing a fake one.

“I wish I was invited,” He replied, his voice booming for all to hear. “I would’ve loved to dance with you.”

“She danced with us, Mister,” Harou exclaimed, standing in front of me, hands on her hips and glaring at him. A dark look went over Louis’ face as he stared.

“Watch your mouth, little girl,” He growled, eyes turning a deep red. Harou stood her ground until I grabbed her, throwing her behind me.

“She’s but a child, don’t mind her, Louis,” I said, staring at him.

“Learn to discipline your pack, Y/N,” He growled at me, staring.

“What do you want, Louis?” I asked, losing my composure. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to come by, say hello to my fiance,” He said, eyes a bit dark as he plastered a fake smile. “How’s your seven pickings?”

“Fine. Look, you said hello, please leave my village,” I said, words a bit sharp.

Louis was quick, Alpha’s were naturally quick. He was close in front of me, holding my chin in his palm and making me look up at him. His nails dug into my cheeks, making me wince. They would definitely leave marks, maybe even draw blood. I heard the other two growling, taking my arm and ripping me back, both boys stepping in front of me as I stared at Louis.

“So, you made the best seven warriors in this years pickings your line of guard, clever girl,” He said with a smirk.

“Touch her again and you’ll be sorry,” Yoongi growled, glaring hard.

“You’ll regret saying that, mutt,” Louis growled back, staring him down. “Oh, that’s right, you’re an Alpha, along with you two.” He motioned towards Namjoon and Hoseok, who were crossing their arms and glaring. I didn’t see when they came over, but it must’ve been quick. “So you are mutts.”

“I’ll have someone escort you out,” I said, pushing between Yoongi and Seokjin. “We don’t get married for another four months, so please leave.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Louis said, snapping his fingers as he looked away, pursing his lips cockily. “That’s what I came to talk about, our wedding date.”

“What about it?” I asked, panic sinking into my bones.

“My father talked to the council and we all decided to move the date closer. We marry in less than two months,” He said, smirking. Conversation erupted through the crowd as I furrowed my brow, anger rising through me.

“You didn’t think I needed to be at that meeting?” I growled, eyes flashing yellow.

“If you remember,” He said, stepping forward, causing the seven boys to growl. “Female Alphas don’t get a say.”

My heart sank as I stared hard, not breaking eye contact. He sighed in amusement, stepping back and shrugging, saying goodbye and walking out the tent. Married in less than two months? Now, my pack and I were officially doomed….


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,547

I walked into the meeting room, my head held high. All my officials were in the room, one chair abandoned at the head for myself. After Louis had left, the party erupted in talk and panic, but once I had calmed them down, I sent them all home to get some rest while I talked to my board for the pack.

The seven boys came in with me, clearly upset, but they were on a high protective streak. If they were in their real forms, they’re hair would be standing up. I went and sat at the head, to my left was my Chief of War, and to my right was my first Beta.

“We need to take action immediately, this will only end poorly,” My second Beta said.

“She needs to marry an Alpha, any Alpha,” My first Beta said.

“That won’t guarantee anyone’s safety, and who knows if he’ll threaten to overtake the pack and is worse that the Lycans?” My chief of war stated.

“Enough,” I said, my booming voice causing everyone to look and stare. The seven men stood behind me, eyes on the back of my head.

“Alpha, he’ll destroy this pack,” My chief of war said, leaning forward. “He’ll kill everyone, even you.”

“Everyone wanted you as an Alpha because it was time for change,” The oldest man in my pack said. He was on this committee as he was the wisest. Being the oldest had its perks.

“If you marry into a pack that we’ve been trying to change, it will bring us two steps back,” The oldest woman said. This pack doesn’t know what sexism is.

“I know, but what can I do?” I asked, biting my lip. “This is tricky.”

“I know you’re young,” My first Beta said, leaning over. “I’m sorry you have to grow up at this age… but we need you to marry, or all our lives are in danger.”

“What about those three?” My second Beta said, looking behind me. I froze, letting out a sigh. “It’s why you added them, isn’t it?”

“There was a change of circumstances,” I replied, gulping.

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” My second Beta growled, leaning back.

“What happened? This is more important than anything we know,” Chief of war stated.

“Their reasons are no one else’s business but theirs and my own, do I make myself clear?” I started, glaring hard.

“But-” My second Beta said.

“I said do I make myself clear?” I growled, eyes turning yellow.

Everyone went silent, and I couldn’t help but sigh and look down, shaking my head. This was bigger than any reasons we may have, but this is my fight. I don’t want anyone else to be hurt by my own life….

“Go home, get some rest. We’ll figure this out,” I said, standing up. “Have faith.”

“Yes, Alpha,” They all said, standing and exiting. Once they were all gone, I slumped back into the chair, face in my hands.

Thoughts ran through my mind at full speed, fear engulfing me. I knew the boys were behind me, but I just couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. I let out a quiet sob, but knew they heard it. A hand went on my back, making me turn my head in my hands, cheek resting on my palms. Taehyung was leaning next to me, staring with sad eyes.

“It’ll be okay,” He whispered, frowning, making me chuckle.

“You don’t believe that, do you?” I choked out, giving a small smile.

“I do,” Seokjin said, standing behind Taehyung. “You’re really strong.”

“I couldn’t imagine being an Alpha at your age,” Yoongi said from behind.

“I’ve always dreamed that I’d be the first Alpha who had control. Who could marry for…” I faded off, placing my face back into my hands. “It was a waste of energy.”

“We always think we’ll marry someone we love,” Namjoon replied. “It’s what people live for.”

“Thank you guys for staying with me,” I mumbled, standing up and facing them, Taehyung standing as well. I wiped my tears, forcing myself to stop crying. “It’s late, go get some rest. Tomorrow, we all go to training.”

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Hoseok replied, stepping forward. I was surprised, squinting my eyes.

“I’ll be okay, Hoseok,” I said with a half smile.

“I’m not going to risk you staying in your room alone and that asshole sneaking in here,” Hoseok replied. “I’m staying up.”

“I will too!” Jimin said, eyes wide.

“No, Chim,” Jungkook said, kissing the side of his head. “I’ll stay with Hobi, go get some rest.”

“No, it’s really alright,” I said, giving a small smile.

“Actually, it’s smart,” Namjoon said, nodding. “As your guard, we’re here to protect you. After that little showdown, we need to keep an eye on you, make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

“I don’t want you staying up all night,” I mumbled, biting my lip.

“It’s no problem, we have before,” Jungkook replied, giving a sad smile. “Training was a bitch.”

“Alright, go get some rest,” Namjoon said, leaning over and grabbing the back of my neck, kissing my temple. I was stunned, and his wide eyes proved he was just as surprised. A couple of the boys snickered or smirked, but I tried to ignore it, Namjoon did too.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” He mumbled, kissing Hoseok and Jungkook’s lips before exiting fast. The others followed, bidding us a farewell.

I turned on my heel, feeling slightly awkward. I began walking to my home which was the top floor of the building, the two following me. We entered the upstairs, and I made a beeline to my room. We all walked in, and it was giant. I had a pair of couches by the giant window that overlooked the town. I immediately went into my giant closet, grabbing pillows and blankets and going to the couches, setting them up as small beds.

“You may think you need to stay up all night, but I’m not about to let you do that,” I said nodding. “Sleep.”

“Alpha,” Hoseok started, but I stopped him.

“If anything happens, you’ll both wake up fast. Didn’t they train you to listen in your sleep?” I asked with a smirk.

“She’s right, Hyung,” Jungkook said, walking over and lying down.

“Alright…. One small noise, we’ll be awake,” Hoseok said, going and lying down. I nodded, walking to the bathroom and changing into my pajamas, running to my King size bed and lying down.

It was dark and quiet, so quiet. I could hear my heart beating, Jungkook’s soft breathing, and Hoseok’s quiet sighs. I felt all sorts of emotions about these men, from Namjoon’s temple kiss, to Seokjin and Yoongi being protective, to Hoseok and Jungkook insisting they stay with me…. It was nice to not be the strong Alpha for once.

“Boys?” I whispered, making them look my way.

“Yes, Alpha?” Jungkook asked, eyes bright.

“Thank you,” I whispered again, nodding. They blinked in surprise, making my face heat up slightly.

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok said with a smile.

When I woke up, it was later in the day. I groaned, leaning over and looking to the couches. The boys were gone and the blankets were folded nicely, the pillows on top. I quickly stood up, spotting a note on the coffee table. I walked over, biting my lip in a smile.

“Alpha, we wanted to let you sleep in. Last night was a lot, and you deserved your beauty sleep,” I read out loud, my heart beating fast. “Jesus, what are they doing to me?”

I ran to my closet, putting on my training clothes. It was a crop top with a sports bra underneath, black tights that formed my body, along with tennis shoes. I put my hair into a ponytail and ran out, sprinting through the streets.

I passed my favorite bakery, and the owner tossed me a muffin, which I thanked him for, eating it as I ran. I made it to the front doors of the arena, quickly going inside. I waved hello to the front desk lady before running into the arena. Everyone was stood around, backs against the walls and staring my way, making me furrow my brow.

“You’re late,” My trainer stated, voice booming.

“Yes, my alarm didn’t go off,” I replied, giving a soft glare to Hoseok and Jungkook.

“No excuse,” He said, staring hard. “As the Alpha, you should be the first one here. Now, you must go against Channe.”

“Channe?” I questioned, eyes widening.

“Yes, prove that you’re strong enough to miss three hours of training,” He said, looking around at all the other warriors. “Prove that you’re worthy to be our Alpha.”

“That’s not fair,” I heard Jimin say. I heard Yoongi shush him and bit my lip to hide a smile.

“Alright,” I replied, gulping.

Channe stepped forward, a sort of bashful smile on his face. He was towering at six feet six inches, muscles protruding from his body. He was the tallest and strongest warrior we had, no one has ever beat him. He seemed shy, but when the whistle blew for it to start, his demeanor changed. He wasn’t going to go easy on me, and neither was I. Let the games begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,311

Channe lunged at me, throwing a couple of punches, which I easily dodged. He was easy to get away from, he was all muscle and no thought. Instead of worrying about the attack I would initiate, I thought about tactics that would help me win.

My trainer did this just to show the newbies my strength, he did it pretty often, but never made me go against Channe. He came at me again, and I slide underneath his legs, jumping up on the other side and onto his back, the pit on my elbow resting around his neck.

The room was silent besides our panting and grunting. Everyone was wide eyed. breathes hitched in their throats. I leaned my body back, making Channe fall backward. Just before we hit the ground, I twisted my body around his so I was sat on his chest, hand around his throat. My eyes were yellow from the tension. I squeezed gently as Channe was staring with wide eyes, knowing the fight was over. He tapped the floor and I simply nodded, standing up and offering my hand.

“Well done, Alpha,” My trainer said, giving a small smile. “Everyone, back to training!”

I gave a fist bump to Channe as he smiled, walking away to his group of friends. The seven boys I’ve come to know walked over to me, nodding their heads. Yoongi had a sly smirk on his face, and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

“Holy cow,” Taehyung said, wide eyed.

“Why don’t you marry him?” Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow and making Hoseok shove him slightly with a glare.

“What do you mean?” I asked with a smirk, walking over to the water table and getting a drink.

“He’s an Alpha, right? He’d be able to protect you and he seems nice enough to leave you in charge,” Seokjin said, agreeing with Namjoon. The other boys were growling low at them, eyes filled with what looked like jealousy… were they jealous? I laughed, shaking my head.

“You assume he’s an Alpha because he’s buff and tall?” I asked, smirking.

“Well, yeah. What else could he be?” Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s an Omega,” I explained, watching their mouths drop.

“What?!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Yeah. No one wanted him for that exact reason. He’s a strong Omega. There loss is my gain,” I said with a smirk. “Titles don’t mean anything. People assume that Alphas are the strongest and Omegas the weakest. I find most Omegas to be stronger than any Alpha I’ve met.”

“Most Omegas…?” Jimin mumbled, curiously.

“Most Omegas,” I confirmed with a smile. “Now, go train. I’ll be jumping around.”

They all ran off, and I couldn’t help but watch them. They were so interesting, I couldn’t place the feelings I felt for them. It was strange, all of them so different and unique, but the same. I shook my head, not worrying about it as I went to a group of newbies to help them.

It’s been a week since the boys joined my life, and it seemed they were getting pretty close to me…. At least two boys slept on my couches per night in a protective stance and just with that, I was able to learn a lot about them. Yoongi loves his sleep, and is a heavy sleeper. Seokjin jumps at every small noise, and doesn’t sleep very well until he is so exhausted, he sleeps for a long time. Namjoon is calm and loves reading just before bed. Hoseok is quiet, and has small snores. Jungkook is a bit loud when he sleeps, and twists and turns all night. Taehyung is sprawled out, most likely having his blanket off by morning. Jimin can’t actually sleep alone, and loves cuddling with whoever on one couch.

The days were pretty much the same. Meetings, training, and breaks but something interesting was new. The boys tend to all eat dinner together, it’s sort of their tradition. They can have breakfast and lunch however or with whoever they want, but dinner time was their time. They invited me to join in their tradition, and it was nice to eat with others, rather than alone.

Today was the same and by dinner, I decided they should come to my home and let my chefs cook. I was dressed in some casual, but formal, clothes and checking myself out in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I felt the need to impress them, which was strange. I know what they were doing. The staying the night, eating dinner together…. It was very obvious, but I still stood by my statement. I was not going to get in the middle of such a strong relationship, I didn’t have a place in it.

I heard someone enter the top floor, making me run over to my technical front door. The boys all had on smiles, staring at me with heart eyes. It was kind of embarrassing, so I just smiled and motioned them to follow.

We all sat around my dining table, eating away and talking. This was a real family, and having these joy filled nights really took my mind away from the horrors to come. It was so nice, I found myself never wanting it to end.

“How was your meetings?” Jimin asked, kindly.

“Good, we’re still discussing a game plan,” I said with a half smile. “It’s not looking too good….”

“It’ll be okay,” Taehyung said with a bright smile. “Everything will be figured out.”

“Thanks, Tae,” I replied.

“Any possible bachelors?” Hoseok asked, curiously. There was a flame in his eyes, but I ignored it.

“A couple,” I said, gulping slightly. “None that I want, but possibilities.”

“Who do you want…?” Seokjin mumbled, looking at me.

“I’m not sure,” I replied, nodding.

“You ever really think that all these dinners are like dates?” Jungkook asked, eyeing me. This caused the other boys to either groan in embarrassment or glare at him. I gulped, an awkward feeling coming over me.

“I’ve always thought they were more like an Alpha have dinner with her guards,” I replied, putting up a hard wall.

“Nice going, Kook,” Yoongi growled, making the pup whine and look down.

“He didn’t know what he was talking about,” Hoseok tried saying, but I gave a small smile. I made the decision that maybe I should try opening up to them….

“It’s alright,” I replied, shrugging. “Actually, these are more like family dinners…. I feel comfortable with you all.” The boys smiled softly, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook blushing as they looked away.

Before anyone could speak, my phone started to ring. Normally, I’d ignore it, but it happened to be the head of the council. I gulped, answering it. The boys looked nervous, eyeing my posture sudden straight posture.

“Alpha Amou, we have some business we must attend to. All head Alphas must come to the council hall immediately,” He said, making me gulp again.

“I’d like to bring a couple of my guards, if that’s alright,” I said.

“Ah, you finally have some,” He said, amused. “Of course you may. It’s encouraged.”

“Thank you,” I replied, hanging up and standing.

“What is it?” Jimin asked, wide eyed.

“I’m not sure. They called all the head Alphas,” I said, biting my lip and staring at my phone. “He said I could bring two of my guards.”

“I’m going,” All of them said, standing, making me hide a smile.

“I’ll take Hoseok and Yoongi,” I replied, making the others except Namjoon groan.

“Why us?” Yoongi asked, eyeing me.

“Maybe you should take the Betas…?” Hoseok said. “Not that I’m afraid, it’s just the counsel doesn’t take nicely to stray Alphas.”

“That’s exactly why I’m taking you,” I replied, giving a cheeky smile before sighing. “Whatever they want to talk about, it didn’t sound good….”


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3; **Mentions of Torture; Mentions of Blood**

**Word Count** : 1,177

I went into my room and changed into tighter clothing, rather than the loose, formal ones I had on for dinner. The tighter the clothing, the easier it is to run. Let’s just say I don’t have a lot of faith in the council, and constantly wonder when I must run for my life.

I walked out and downstairs to the main room by the front door of the building. The boys were waiting patiently, their eyes landing on me. My heart skipped a beat at their stares. The Alphas were ravenous, Betas were hungry, and Omega, well, he just seemed shy. I gulped, looking down and pushing my hair behind my ears.

“Let’s get this over with,” I mumbled.

“Why the tight clothing?” Seokjin asked, eyeing me.

“Not that any of us are complaining,” Yoongi mumbled, making Namjoon shove him lightly.

“I find tight clothing helps me run faster,” I replied, walking to the front door.

“Why would you need to run?” Jimin asked, wide eyed. He gripped Yoongi’s hand, squeezing gently.

“Just in case,” I replied, giving a small smile. “I don’t trust the council too much these days. Find it better if I’m prepared.”

“Please be careful,” Taehyung said, deep voice laced with concern.

“I promise to bring your boys back, don’t worry,” I said with a smile.

“We want you to come back safe too,” Jungkook said, his tone firm. I couldn’t help but give a small smile, heat rising up my neck as I nodded.

“Let’s go,” Hoseok said, nodding to me.

We walked out of the safety of my village, walking the streets and passing a couple more villages. It was pitch black out, the only light was the street lamps. The Freki and Valko were the villages next to mine, and a couple of the smaller ones compared to the others. Their Alphas came out, following me to the council building. Around the streets and building roamed wolves twice the size of normal ones, protecting the surrounding areas. They snarled every now and then, which meant they were talking.

All the wolves when in their form could talk to each other through their minds, if they’re the same pack. It’s similar to being on the phone, you hear your pack mates voice in your head. If it’s from a different pack, you must open your mind to talk to them. It’s rare when I decide to open my mind to other packs.

Yoongi held the door open for me and the other Alphas. Sapphire Freki, the female Alpha as well as head of house, nodded in thanks, entering. Her husband was killed in war, and her oldest son was merely ten. Atticus Valko nodded as well, passing him. I waited for Yoongi to enter and when he was by my side once more, we continued.

We entered the meeting room, which was twice as big as my own, and I went to my chair, Hoseok pulling it out for me. I nodded my head in thanks and took my seat, pulling my chair in. Louis and his father sat across from me, and I squinted my eyes softly while they smiled at me.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s begin,” The head council member said. His name was Keanu and was the only one of the council members here, which was odd. “Some warriors came back from the perimeters and brought a hostage.”

“Of the enemy?” The only other female Alpha exclaimed, wide eyed.

“Why would they bring them onto our land?” Louis growled, slamming his fist to the table, making me gulp.

“It wouldn’t matter either way, there’s some of our people who’ve joined them,” Louis’ father said calmly.

“Yeah, traitors,” Louis grumbled.

“Why did you need us here, Keanu?” I questioned, calmly.

“I want you all to come down to the dungeons to see him,” He replied. I knew my face went pale, but I tried to keep it neutral.

There were dungeons underneath the council building that were similar to a labyrinth. They were built longer before the eight villages were even created. Very few people know how to navigate them properly, or so I’ve heard. The people who are sent in there almost never come out. The dungeons scared the hell out of me, and I worried about there being some people still down there that disappeared when I was a child.

“Will you all follow me?” Keanu asked, standing.

I gulped, walking at the back of the group. I felt Hoseok grab my hand, squeezing it gently. Yoongi did the same, and just before Louis turned around to look at me, I dropped them both. Louis gave a large smile my way, and I gave a half of one back. Once he turned away, I scowled and shook my head.

We headed down the stairs, which took awhile since it was so deep. There were some rumors about having more than one entrance and exit, since the community was on a hill, but no one knows that for sure. The dungeon was dark and reeked of blood, both dry and fresh. There were grunts and screams in the distance, and I couldn’t help but instinctively grab Hoseok’s hand. He squeezed gently as my heart began to race. Yoongi slipped his arm around my waist protectively, which helped my nerves.

We walked through the dark halls, chains hanging and doors with bars on them. There were large torches on fire hanging on the walls and it looked like something medieval. It was amazingly eerie, and my heart was in my throat.

We stopped in front of a door, a soft grunt coming from behind it. A man who had on an black mask that covered most of his face opened the door for us, my mouth going dry. Everyone piled into the small room, and just before we entered, Yoongi pulled me back gently, mouth next to my ear.

“We won’t let anything happen to you…” He whispered, making me bite my lip. “I promise. Breathe.”

I did what he said, taking a deep breath before entering. As soon as I entered, my eyes drifted from the floor up the man’s form to his face, my heart almost stopping. My face went pale and it became hard to breath. The man was tied onto an X-shaped piece of wood, arms held away from his body and tied to the planks. His legs were spread to match his arms, and his feet looked bloody. His face was a bit swollen, wounds covering his bare body, he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

As I stared, my throat swelled up. I tried so hard to keep my composure, they couldn’t see me weak, but it was fading fast. The man slowly lifted his head and his eyes widened just slightly in surprise, he was far too weak. The man was my old trainer, and the council had told me he had died in the war…. He was always like a father to me, and now… he’s being tortured….


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3; **Mentions of Torture; Mentions of Blood; Mentions of Vomit**

**Word Count** : 1,335

What do I do? I can’t just watch him be questioned, what if they hurt him? What if they want me to hurt him? No, just no. I found myself backing out of the room, going into the hallway for a second, my breath quickening as I placed my hands on my knees, leaning down.

“Y/n,” Yoongi whispered, walking out with Hoseok, wide eyed.

“It’s my trainer,” I whispered between heavy breaths. “He’s like my dad, they told me he died in the war!”

“You’re being a baby and embarrassing me!” Louis growled, walking out and over to me.

“Louis, I can’t do it,” I said, still looking panicked. Maybe he’d understand?

“Why the hell not? He’s a traitor,” Louis growled, stepping towards me as I straightened.

“What if that was your father?” I asked, staring at him as tears threatened to spill over. “Would you be able to be there?”

“If he was a traitor, yes,” Louis growled, grabbing my arm gruffly, dragging me towards the room. Hoseok growled low, getting between us and sizing Louis up as he dropped my arm.

“Hands off,” He growled, Yoongi holding and examining the arm that was grabbed. There were claw marks and a bruise bubbling, but it didn’t hurt as much as my heart did.

“Oh, you’re all big and bad, huh?” Louis growled, facing him and snarling.

“That’s enough!” Louis’ father growled out the door, glaring at his son. “If you’re done with your hissy fit, may we continue?” His words were pointed at Louis.

“But fath-” Louis started, but was cut off.

“Enough! Show a little compassion, this man is important to your fiance,” He growled, looking at me with soft eyes, which surprised me. “I’m sorry, dear. We must continue with the interrogation.”

I was too stunned to say a word, walking back into the room. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring at the man tied to the wood as he kept his eyes on me. I felt numb, not really hearing much as each Alpha asked him questions. He didn’t say a word, just stared at me as I stared back.

“Y/n, you have to leave,” He finally said, fear in his eyes, but not for himself. “These are the bad people, not the so called traitors, you have to run.”

“Shut up!” Louis growled, smacking him and making me jump in surprise. Yoongi and Hoseok were on each side of me, hands on my lower back, but it was hidden in a way that none of the other Alphas could see.

“They’re evil, they never wanted you or your pack in the first place, they’ll kill you all,” He continued, looking back at me after the blow. “We have people who will protect you, just get out of the community.”

“Enough!” The head council member growled, staring hard. “You’re a liar, as well as a traitor! Tell us your team’s plans!”

“Y/n, you have to trust me,” He said, continuing to stare at me. “These aren’t good people, the traitors did the right thing.”

“I’ve had enough,” Louis growled, stepping forward. With a swift motion, Louis snapped his neck, the man’s body going limp.

I couldn’t scream, just squeak out a surprise, tears falling down my cheeks. What on earth just happened? My eyes were wide in fear, the Alpha’s all staring at me, the head council member about to scream at Louis. I shook my head, looking to the council member and trying not to shake.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going back to my village,” I said, respectfully. “You have my number.”

With that, I walked out. I was able to follow the path back to where we entered based on scent, walking up the stairs. We were outside in a second, the two boys having their arms around me protectively. Some of the wolves patrolling looked at us slightly confused before continuing their duties.

We made it back to my village and I gave the code, the guard letting us in. I made a beeline to my home, the boys struggling to keep up with my fast pace. Once I entered, I was surprised to see the other five boys sitting or standing around, waiting. Seokjin saw me first, immediately coming towards me, holding my arms gently and staring at my face.

“What happened?” Seokjin asked.

“Why do you have a bruise!” Taehyung shouted, surprised.

“You smell like blood, are you alright?” Namjoon said, concerned.

“Why is she turning green?” Jungkook questioned.

I ripped away from Seokjin, running to the little half bathroom on the first floor for people to use when they first arrive here. I knelt down, the dinner my chef’s made making a reappearance. It continued to happen, and I felt someone hold my hair out of my face.

Once I finished, I flushed it down, grabbing toilet paper and wiping my mouth, throwing it away and leaning against the wall. Jimin was the one who was holding my hair, and he stared at me with sad eyes. I heard whispering from the others, no doubt Hoseok and Yoongi filling them in. I stood up, Jimin carefully helping me stand. I walked back to the others, embarrassment filling my features as they all stared.

“Not a way to end the night, huh?” I choked out, reaching up and wiping my face from the drying tears.

“I’m sorry for your loss…” Namjoon whispered, hugging me gently. I nodded in thanks, pulling away and rubbing the back of my head.

“I know you all probably have questions, but I just want to sleep,” I said, frowning.

“Go ahead, Alpha,” Jungkook said, nodding his head. “We understand.”

“Stop calling me Alpha,” I replied, turning towards the stairs. “Just call me Y/n, please. You all more than deserve that.”

“Okay, we’ll just do it for show,” Hoseok called. “Taehyung and Jimin, go stay with her.”

“Thanks, guys,” I said, turning my head and nodding.

I walked upstairs and into my home on the top floor. I went to my bedroom, the two boys following me. I changed in my bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up. When I went back to my bedroom, Taehyung and Jimin were settled on the couches, chatting quietly. Jimin may start on his own couch, but every time I wake up, he’s sharing with the other.

I crawled into my king sized bed, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling. I gulped, fear engulfing me as I pulled the blanket tighter around me. My trainer was apart of the enemy, he had to of been lying, right? What if he wasn’t, and the community wants me dead…? What do I do…?

I turned to look at Taehyung and Jimin, who quickly looked away from me, pretending to not have just been staring. I smiled softly, biting my lip. This was stupid, but I needed to get some sleep, and the fear that held me wouldn’t let that happen.

“Boys?” I asked, quietly. They both looked at me, eyes a bit large. “Do you both mind… sleeping with me…?”

“Sharing your bed?” Jimin asked, eyes wide, a smile peeking through.

“Of course,” Taehyung said, throwing his blankets off him and running over, plopping in the bed. Jimin wasn’t too far behind him, coming around and jumping on the other side of me.

“That was easier than I thought,” I replied, frowning slightly in thought.

“We’ve all been waiting for you to ask,” Jimin explained, chuckling. “The others are going to be so mad we got it first.”

Taehyung held his hand over me, high-fiving Jimin as I laughed, shaking my head. These two were so cute, they could always make me smile, which was what I desperately need right now. We all were a semi fair distance apart, a space between us all. I shut my eyes, sighing in comfort. I felt better, but a feeling of dread remained in my heart the enter night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,425

The sun hit my eyes the next morning, making me stir in my sleep. Warm arms encased me on each side and, just for a second, I thought I was safe. Even though we slept apart, we all ended up clinging to each other. The reality of the night before hit me and I opened my eyes, staring at the man in front of me. Taehyung was sleeping peacefully, his breathing steady. A feeling I had never felt before rolled through my body, my heart feeling as light as a feather. **  
**

I reached my hand out, hesitating only for a second before tracing his jawline. Taehyung seemed to let out a little purr in his sleep, his arms tightening around me. A second pair of arms pulled me back, and I knew it was Jimin.

“You let them stay in bed with you?!” Jungkook exclaimed at the door, making me sit up fast, embarrassment settling in my bones.

Taehyung rolled off the bed in shock, making me yelp in surprise before smirking and leaning over, staring at his pouting face and crossed arms. Jimin was just as surprised at the loud noise, but he calmed down before either of us.

“Thank you for ruining my warmth,” Jimin grumbled, stretching.

“We enjoy doing just that,” Yoongi said, rolling his eyes. Namjoon eyes us, and I looked down, biting my lip.

“I got a little scared, and couldn’t sleep,” I mumbled, looking back at them. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We’ve been wanting to sleep in bed with you since we started staying here,” Hoseok said, smirking, making me shake my head and close my eyes.

“This isn’t happening,” I whispered, sighing.

“What’s that smell…?” Jimin asked, scrunching up his nose. Wolves could smell people’s pheromones, and mine were off the chart.

“Holy shit!” Seokjin said, wide eyed and staring at me. He knew the smell well.

“Say a word and I’ll kill you right here,” I growled, making the others raise an eyebrow. Seokjin smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

“Just tell me which one?” Seokjin asked, continuing to smirk. My eyes darted to the side, towards Taehyung, and Seokjin smiled bigger. “Oh, yeah, it’s only a matter of time.”

“Shut up,” I said, rolling my eyes and crawling out of bed towards my bathroom. “Go get ready, you’re just training with me today.”

I was walking down the street in my workout clothes. I said hello to everyone that passed by, arriving at the arena to practice. I had a lot of thoughts going through my head, and felt so alone, but I knew I wanted to train, prepare myself for whatever future.

I walked into the arena, walking to my private training area where the boys all sat around, stretching and chatting. I had no doubt Seokjin told the Alpha’s about the mating pheromone he smelled off me since they were smirking at me. Fantastic, just what I wanted.

“We’re starting with Jimin and Jungkook,” I said, cracking my neck and walking to the middle. They raised an eyebrow, walking close to me as I stared at them. “I want you to shift.”

“You want to see our wolf forms?” Jimin asked, wide eyed.

“Of course I do, I need to know what I’m working with,” I replied, nodding.

Jungkook swiftly shifted into his wolf form, Jimin close behind. Since Jimin was an Omega, he was a smaller wolf compared to Jungkook’s Beta form. Jimin was a gorgeous light grey wolf, his eyes matching his coat. Jungkook, however, was a light brown wolf, his eyes a beautiful blue green. His tongue lolled out in a smile as I rolled my eyes.

“Hoseok, would you mind shifting?” I asked, making him step forward and nod.

His form, being an Alpha, was almost double the size of the other two. Each wolf was larger in form than the animal, but everyone knew their status by their size. Hoseok was an orange and white wolf, making my eyebrows rise in surprise. This was a coat I haven’t seen before, and it was gorgeous. His yellow eyes squinted slightly with happiness.

“Okay. Seokjin and Namjoon, please,” I said, crossing my arms.

Namjoon was just a little bigger than Hoseok, Seokjin a little bigger than Jungkook. Namjoon was a darker grey than Jimin, and had blood red eyes. Seokjin was a blonde and white wolf with golden eyes. When I nodded to Yoongi and Taehyung, they knew the drill.

Yoongi was the smallest of the three Alphas, and Taehyung was the largest of the Betas. Yoongi was a black wolf, one who could easily blend in with the night. His eyes were red, like Namjoon’s, but his were deeper… darker…. Taehyung was a white wolf with a blonde undertone, his eyes a light blue. I smiled at them as they all stood together.

I took my turn, shifting into my wolf. The mirrors around showing my form, making my head nod. I was a pure white wolf, my eyes yellow with a black outline. The boys eyes were wide staring at me. I was bigger than all of them, even the male Alphas.

“ _Woah, Y/n,_ ” I heard Namjoon’s voice in my head.

“ _Ever wonder why there’s a law permitting female Alpha’s to shift?_ ” I asked, sending the thought through their minds. “ _Alpha females are a lot bigger than the males._ ”

“ _I’ve never seen an Alpha female shift!!_ ” Jungkook exclaimed.

“ _This male dominance thing is real old,_ ” Yoongi growled, his form snarling.

I walked over to a large garage like door, pressing my nose on the button. It opened to reveal the woods that surrounded out community. I took a deep sniff, taking in the scents from the outside. I could hear a collective gasp through my head.

“ _Is that…_ ” Seokjin started.

“ _Outside of the community?!_ ” Hoseok howled, tongue lolling out.

“ _It is,_ ” I replied, smirking. “ _Catch me if you can!_ ”

I booked it out the door, sprinting away from the community. I could hear them hot on my tail, their forms quiet and swift, but my mind filling with hoots and hollers. Their surprise was something I expected, they’ve probably never been in these woods.

Another law was placed that states you cannot leave the community walls unless a soldier going to war/on patrol or an Alpha/Council Member going to another community. Each village may have it’s own wall, but the villages are connected by more walls so the community is one big circle. I’m a bit of rebel, if I do say so myself.

I made it to my favorite spot, a cliff that was a couple miles from the village. Our speed was faster than most, allowing us to get here within ten minutes. I was panting as I went and sat at the edge, staring out into the woods that surrounded our community. It was still early in the morning, so the sun could still be seen in front.

Hoseok came and sat next to me, licking my cheek. Thank god wolves can’t flush. The other boys were around us, staring into the scenery, absorbing it.

“ _This is everything I’ve ever dreamed about…_ ” Taehyung whispered.

“ _I like to come here to think, when being an Alpha gets too much,_ ” I replied, sighing.

“ _Alpha,_ ” A new voice entered my head, and I turned to see my first Beta hustling to my side, eyes filled with despair.

“ _What is it?_ ” I asked, standing and facing him.

“ _Louis is here,_ ” He said, frowning. “ _He wants to plan the wedding._ ”

“ _Oh… alright, I’ll be there in a minute,_ ” I whispered, making him nod.

“ _I told him you were showering, so you should be alright,_ ” The Beta said, nodding running back towards the village.

I watched him leave, a feeling of sorrow settling over me. Shouldn’t a wedding make you happy…? I looked back out to the woods, listening to the birds for a minute. A whine sounded beside me, and I looked to see Jimin lay his head against my shoulder.

“ _Don’t go,_ ” He said.

“ _I have to, he’ll get suspicious,_ ” I said, frowning. “ _You guys can stay, just be back before lunch._ ”

“ _Y/n,_ ” Hoseok said as I turned. His snout was almost touching my own. “ _Please… marry me._ ”

It was merely a whisper, but my heart stopped all the same. The others heard it and was staring at me with hopeful eyes. Panic settled into my bones, thoughts rolling through my head.

“ _I… I can’t,_ ” I said, turning to the village and sprinting back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; **Suggestions of Smut** ; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,833

I sat there as Louis went through the parlor in the main building of the community. This is where most Alphas got married, as well as where all the Council Members lived. I was filled with all sorts of emotions, not knowing which was one the strongest.

After leaving the boys like that, I felt a bit embarrassed…. Sure, it’s the whole reason why I brought them into my pack was to avoid this marriage. I should be fine with Hoseok wanting to marry me… and how he asked, it made my heart soar! But something was wrong…. The wedding was far too close to change anything, and… I couldn’t help but wonder if Louis would do something to them.

He’s always been overly aggressive, past relationships made that clear. When we were in High School, his ex girlfriend got into a new relationship and he attacked the guy. Almost killed him if the teachers didn’t stop him…. What if he tried that with the boys…?

I had never wanted to marry someone so much in my life…. Watching Louis do all the wedding plans, occasionally asking me questions with a big smile made me pause. He had a gorgeous smile, but I just didn’t feel… anything.

“This is going to be wonderful,” Louis said, walking over and sitting down, handing me the folder with the different pictures of flowers for my bouquet.

“Louis, can I ask you something?” I asked, leaning forward. Why I started feeling like I could trust him, I don’t know.

“Of course,” Louis replied, matter-of-factly. It was almost enough to make me stop talking.

“How do you feel about a large relationship?” I asked, moving my head to the side.

“Like someone having multiple partners?” He asked, leaning back. “Yes, I plan to have many partners after we’re married.” Wow, that stung, but it wasn’t surprising.

“No, I mean like say four people all in a relationship with each other,” I replied, biting my lip. “Everyone’s dating everyone.”

“What?” He asked, squinting his eyes. “That would never work. There’s no one in charge! No, that’s just stupid.”

What did I expect? Of course he wasn’t as open minded as I am but… he did have a point. How could eight people in one relationship work? Plus all of them had so much history. It started with Namjoon and Yoongi and snowballed from there. I had no place in such a strong relationship….

“Where have you been?” Louis asked, standing up. I turned to see Seokjin and Taehyung walking over, heads held high. “As her guards, you’re supposed to be with her at all times!”

“No, it’s alright, I told them to stay behind,” I replied, standing up quick and looking at them. My eyes gave a bit more away than I wanted, as Louis squinted his eyes at me. I touched Louis’ arm, smiling innocently. “I wanted it to just be the two of us, it is a big day.”

“Alright,” Louis growled, glaring at the two. “If that happens while you’re in my pack, I’ll have you punished.”

“Yes sir,” Seokjin said while Taehyung was seething. Louis nodded, kissing my lips. It surprised me, this was the first time we were ever intimate.

He wasn’t a bad kisser by any means, there was a touch of passion, a bit of jealousy. It was actually very surprising. When he pulled away after I didn’t kiss back, there was a small hurt in his eyes but he just smiled big.

“This is going to be our day,” He whispered, pecking my cheek and running back to the wedding planner. I shut my eyes, breathing in deeply and releasing it. When I opened them, there was a darkness to Seokjin and Taehyung’s eyes.

“Stop it,” I whispered, flashing my canines at the two, but it did little good. The dark look on their faces remained, and I could have sworn that Louis smirked at them, eyes filled with a knowledge that I didn’t understand.

By the end of the day, I was finally free to go home. Louis seemed to test his boundaries with me, occasionally pecking my lips, always in front of the boys. As we walked home, there was a slight tension in the air.

Seokjin invited me to their small house next to my larger one, which I agreed too. I felt I had to see them, explain myself. Nerves coursed through my veins, making me pause in front of their door as they opened it.

All the boys were in the living room, laughing and watching television. I smiled at their joy, but all their faces turned just as dark as the other two, making me freeze and frown. Their eyes landed on me and I could tell they were upset.

“I smell, don’t I?” I asked, biting my lip.

“Like _him_ ,” Yoongi growled, squinting his eyes.

“He wouldn’t stop kissing her,” Taehyung growled, walking over and sitting next to Jungkook, who pecked his cheek.

“He’s my fiance,” I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

“He doesn’t have to be,” Jimin said, eyes darker than I would’ve expected.

“What was up with that…?” Namjoon asked.

“Do you not want to marry me?” Hoseok asked, innocence in his eyes.

“Marry us, he means,” Jungkook replied, sending a soft glare to his boyfriend.

“It’s why you brought us, isn’t it?” Seokjin asked, curiously.

“Yes but…” I started, rubbing my arm. “it’s complicated now.”

“What’s so complicated? Just end it!” Taehyung exclaimed, hurt all over his face.

“I don’t want him to hurt you!” I shouted, making them all freeze. “The Council Members have constantly talked about marriages being sacred, my parents raised me on rumors that other Alphas wanted to marry someone else and that fiance went missing, I’m not letting that happen to you!”

They sat there in silence, staring at me with conflicted eyes. I could tell there was a small panic in my own eyes, but I pushed it down, regaining my composure as I stepped back, shaking my head.

“I thought it’d be okay if I married one of you under the radar, and you just disappeared. The law states that if an Alpha is already married, no matter the circumstance, you don’t have to marry further,” I whispered, suddenly feeling ashamed. “I’ve grown to care about you all….”

“Is that why you changed your mind when you realized we’re all dating…?” Jimin whispered, eyes wide.

“I couldn’t take you away from each other,” I whispered, gulping. “After seeing you all love each other… I couldn’t bring myself to just… destroy one of you….”

“Y/n,” Namjoon said, eyes soft.

“No, there’s nothing you can say that will change my guilt…” I whispered, rubbing my arm. “I think I’m going to bed…. There’s more wedding things in the morning.”

“I’ll stay with you tonight,” Seokjin said, standing up.

“Can’t I be alone?” I whispered, not looking at him.

“How about just one of us instead of two?” Seokjin offered. I sighed, nodding my head.

We walked out, Seokjin saying goodnight to the others. I quickly walked into the large building, walking up the stairs and into my apartment at the top. I went into my closet, changing into my pajamas.

“Y/n…?” Seokjin whispered, knocking softly. “Can I shower…?”

“Of course,” I replied, walking out and smiling softly. “I might be asleep when you come out.”

“That’s alright,” He replied with a small smile.

As Seokjin took his shower, I laid on my bed in the dark, deep in thought. I’ve never told anyone but my main board about this plan…. It ate me alive and I felt so guilty. That emotion, along with fear, anxiety, and sadness, seem to be the only emotions I feel these days, it was intoxicating.

I heard my bathroom door slowly open after about ten minutes and when I looked, my heart sank, butterflies in my stomach. Seokjin was only in boxer shorts, skin still dripping with water. He wasn’t too muscular, but enough to make a dent through his body. His wide shoulders were probably the most attractive aspect, beside his face of course.

He seemed a bit bashful at my stare and I couldn’t stop my tongue darting across my bottom lip as I stared. He rubbed the back of his neck, hair soaked and dripping down his body.

“I forgot my pajamas,” He whispered.

“Oh, I think Taehyung left his last night,” I replied, getting up and walking over to my drawers.

I got them out, but when I turned around, Seokjin was eerily close to my face. My breath hitched, eyes darting to his lips before going to his eyes, clothes dropping to the floor. His eyes made the same movement, a small blush crawling up my neck.

There were no words, just the heat of our bodies. Before either of us could stop this, Seokjin grabbed my face, his lips placed onto mine. Thoughts disappeared from my head, my body immediately kissing back. My heart felt like it was in my throat, small sparks with each movement of our connected lips. This is what a kiss should feel like. He moved closer, our bodies moving away from the dresser so my back could push up against the wall. His hands were on my cheeks, my own gingerly on his hips.

I heard a small growl as our kiss deepened. Something ran through me and instead of feeling guilty or worried, there was a strange dominance in my soul, a hunger for the man in front of me. I flipped him, now his back pressing against the wall. My lips removed from his as I pinned him there, attaching them to his neck, making him groan. I wanted to mark him all over, I wanted to show everyone he was _mine_.

I let him go after leaving a sizable hickey on his neck, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bed. I pushed him onto it, crawling on top of him and slamming my lips to him once again. The only thing in my head was the word mine, the feeling of hunger rolling through. Seokjin placed his hands on my hips, kissing back with such passion, it was intoxicating. I felt something against my leg and let out a low growl, playing with the waist of his boxer shorts. He moaned out, almost begging, making my hunger grow further.

Where this dominance came from, I couldn’t tell you. The night that ensued involved little sleep, and by the time we were both exhausted, our fire burning out and bodies marked with hickeys, regret filled my soul. I felt Seokjin move beside me, staring at me as he held himself up on his elbow. I faced away from him, so I knew he couldn’t see my face, he may have even thought I was asleep.

“I love you…” He whispered, voice sultry and soft, making my heart stop. What have I done….


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 902 

I slowly woke up to the sun in my eyes, keeping them closed to avoid the brightness. My cheek was on a bare chest, arms around a naked body. The events from last night came rushing through my mind and I opened my eyes wide.

I shoved Seokjin away from me, standing up and running to my bathroom. When I looked in the mirror at my bare form, there were marks covering my body. The entirety of it had large bruises from a mouth as well as long scratches from the claws he had.

I stood there for a minute, wide eyed and thinking. Before I could do anything, my mouth opened, a long and loud scream coming from my mouth. I continued to scream as I put on my robe, walking out and snapping my mouth shut.

When I entered my room once more, the other six boys were there. Some were smirking, others were wide eyed in surprise. A couple boys had a hidden jealousy behind there eyes, but for who, I didn’t know.

“What the fuck?!” I screamed, staring at Seokjin. I could feel my canines growing in anger.

“You seem a lot angrier than I thought you would,” Seokjin said, paling slightly.

“Of course I’m angry! We had sex, Jin! That’s cheating on them!” I yelled, pointing to the other boys.

“Is it technically cheating if we all wanted to do it?” Namjoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my God, Louis,” I said, wide eyed. As if on cue, my phone started to ring, my heart dropping to my stomach. I quickly grabbed it, seeing Louis’ contact and frowning. I was quick on my feet, answering it fast.

“Hi, Louis,” I said, rasping my voice out.

“Hey, Y/n, are you alright?” He asked. Was that genuine concern?

“Yeah, no, I’m so sorry. I think I’ve come down with something, I can’t make it to the arrangements today,” I said, coughing to make it seem real.

“Oh, well,” He said, disappointment evident in his voice. “Well, you shouldn’t have gotten sick! This is a big day for me and I need you here. I’ll let you off, this time.” A slight growl went through the phone. There he was.

“Alright, I’m sorry again,” I said. He hung up, making me sigh in relief and close my phone.

“Why didn’t you go?” Jungkook asked, blinking innocently.

“Because I reek of someone who isn’t my fiance,” I said, glaring at Seokjin. He now had boxers on and was sitting on the bed. “Jin, do you realize how bad this is?”

“Then why’d you do it?” Yoongi asked, stepping forward. His eyes were dark, a sort of frustration to them.

“What?” I asked, blinking in surprise.

“Why’d you let him? He obviously came onto you, why’d you go along with it?” Yoongi asked, growling. “He has just as many, if not more, marks than you.”

“I… don’t know,” I replied, frowning and furrowing my brow, remembering the emotions I felt. “It was like I couldn’t control myself. Like a hunger that I couldn’t fill on my own.”

“That’s what being an Alpha is,” Namjoon said. “We’ve all felt that hunger. Most Alphas who aren’t the leader of a village do since they can find their mates naturally.”

“What?” I asked, blinking again, shaking my head.

“You wanted to mark him, right?” Hoseok asked, eyeing me and stepping forward. “Wanted to show the world he was yours?”

“How did you…” I started, before getting cut off by Yoongi.

“Because we’ve all felt it,” Yoongi replied. “Namjoon, Hoseok, and I have towards the others as well as each other. You’re falling in love with us. You’re already emotionally attached to Taehyung, that’s mating. You marked up Jin, that’s mating.”

“Wait, she mated to me?” Taehyung asked, wide eyed.

“Not now, Tae,” Namjoon said, gently. “What we’re trying to say is… you’re our mate, and we’re yours….”

“Impossible,” I replied, walking over to the window and staring outside. Everyone was up and about, starting their days. They had no idea about the turmoil happening in my home.

“It’s not impossible, look at yourself,” Yoongi said, getting more and more frustrated. “We’ve all fallen in love with you, can’t you see that.”

“Can’t you see I’m saving your lives!” I shouted, twisting around and walking towards him. Seokjin was fully dressed, standing with the three youngest. “If I went today and Louis saw me, he’d know it was Jin. He’d tell the council and Jin would die, don’t you get that? I’m not taking you away from each other!”

“So we have to sit around and watch you marry someone else?” Hoseok asked, glaring. “Do you get how painful that is?”

“Unfortunately, I do now,” I said, closing my eyes and relaxing a bit. “You don’t want me… trust me. Just be happy you have each other.”

“Y/n, please,” Jimin begged, gripping my hand. An electric current went through my nerves, but I ripped my hand away, holding it as if it was injured.

“I don’t want you staying here anymore,” I commanded. “You’ll only accompany me when I leave this building or for meetings. That’s it.”

“Y/n…” Seokjin said, eyes filled with a hurt that made my heart ache.

“No,” I warned, eyes flashing yellow. “This is ending now. The wedding is going to happen and we’re all going to move on.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,279

I pace in my room, thoughts rolling through my mind. It’s been about a month since I’ve been any sort of intimate, or even kind, to the boys, and now, my wedding is tomorrow. I was panicking, my heart breaking at the thought of marrying Louis.

He was rude and ignorant and no shy of emotional abuse… but he’s been somewhat excited about it. He’s had me help with the wedding, called the best designer in the entire world to create my dress and his tuxedo…. It was just so odd.

It was closing in on nine in the evening, my mind refusing to sleep. I went to my balcony, opening it and walking out to get some fresh air. The wind was bitter against my skin, winter closing in around us. There was a loud laughter occurring in the house next to mine, lights on. It was their house, my room residing on the side of the building so it faced the small home.

Looking through the window, they were all smiling big and talking, occasionally laughing at someone’s joke. They were drinking and having such a good time, I found myself smiling. I leaned on the balcony, my smile disappearing as I remembered what tomorrow represented.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down, letting out a shaky breath. The month away from them left me time to think a lot about who they were to me. I talked to many other pack mates about how they found their mate and it was all the same. These seven boys were my mates, it was destined, but I just couldn’t do it.

When I looked back up, I saw Jungkook and Taehyung looking at me through the window, frowning at my appearance. I quickly turned around, walking back into my room and shutting the door. I went and laid in my bed, thoughts continuing to roll.

By the time I checked the clock, it was one in the morning. I knew sleep wouldn’t come easy, but I didn’t know my body would go on autopilot. I stood up, opening my door and walking out. I walked down my steps, putting on my shoes at the door before carefully exiting.

The council sent their own guards to me just in case someone came to hurt me, but I think it was to make sure I didn’t run away. I snuck behind the bushes, carefully dodging the wolves that walked around. When I made it to the boys home, I twisted the doorknob. Unlocked.

I walked in, placing my back against the door and sighing in relief. What am I doing? Why did I come here? Panic ran through me and just as I began to make the decision to leave, there was a soft sound of surprise.

I looked to see Hoseok and Yoongi sat on the couch, watching television on low, the light from the screen the only one in the room. Their eyes stared at me, wide and surprised. It’s been a month since we actually talked. We’d still see each other, but only when we were around others, as an Alpha and her guards.

“Y/n, are you okay?” Hoseok whispered, concerned.

As if all the emotions I’ve ever held in began to spill out, I dropped to my knees, sobbing into my hands. Crying means weakness to Alphas, so I didn’t do it often, but it’s like I couldn’t help it. For the first time in my entire life, I was broken.

I felt arms go around me, lifting me and walking me to the couch, setting me down. Hoseok’s arms were around me, face hiding in my hair as I kept my face covered. It’s like I couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

I listened to some more feet walk into the room, the others joining us. A hand was placed on my back, rubbing. Another pair of arms wrapped around me, burying his face into my neck. I felt someone kneel in front of me, placing their hands on my knees and laying their head into my lap.

It took about an hour for me to calm down, exhaustion sinking into my bones after the breakdown. I finally uncovered my face, wiping the remaining tears and looking around at them. Seokjin was still rubbing my back, Yoongi and Hoseok keeping their strong arms around me. Namjoon kept his head in my lap, eyes looking up at me sadly. The three youngest sat around behind him, frowning.

“I don’t know why I came here,” I whispered, gulping.

“There could be plenty of reasons,” Namjoon explained quietly. “Fear, panic….”

“I’m sorry,” I said, snapping my eyes shut.

“Please, don’t be sorry,” Taehyung said, frowning. “We want you here.”

“No, for everything,” I said, opening my eyes and looking between them all. “I’m sorry I shut you out, I’m sorry things aren’t different.” I looked down at my hands, gulping again. “You’re all my soulmates… and there’s nothing any of us can do about it.”

“We can run away,” Jungkook suggested, hope in his eyes.

“We can’t abandon her pack,” Yoongi replied, releasing me from his tight grip.

“Yoongi’s right, I’d never leave them,” I whispered, shaking my head. “This really seems like it’s the only way….”

“It can’t be,” Jimin growled, surprising the other boys a little. “It’s not fair!”

“Keep your voice down, this place is crawling with wolves,” Seokjin warned.

“We don’t want you to marry him either, Y/n,” Hoseok said, sighing.

“We want you to marry us,” Jungkook said, boldly.

“I want to marry you too…” I whispered, causing all of them to pause. “I love you all….”

There was a soft silence encasing us, shock evident through the boys. I’d never said it to them, or even myself, but I do…. I love them with every fiber in my body, and I couldn’t bare the thought of losing any of them.

“We love you too,” Yoongi whispered, making me frown.

“We all need to get some rest,” Namjoon said, standing up. “Can’t have a beautiful bride have bags under her eyes.”

“So we’re just going to let this happen?!” Jungkook exclaimed, making Seokjin glare and shush him.

“I can’t bare the thought of Y/n walking to someone that isn’t us,” Jimin said dramatically.

“It’s too late to do anything,” Hoseok replied, standing along with Yoongi, making me follow. “but we’ll find a way.”

“Even if that means we have to sneak around,” Seokjin said, nodding.

“We’re all pretty good at that,” Taehyung said with a smirk.

“Are you sure…?” I asked, hesitant.

“More than anything,” Hoseok replied, strongly.

“Is… is it alright if I stay with you all tonight…?” I whispered, looking down shyly. What was this sudden change in behavior? I’m a strong, independent Alpha, but in this moment, I felt shy, I felt like… I needed someone to protect me….

“Of course you can,” Namjoon said, kissing the side of my head.

They brought me to a room where there were two King sized beds pushed together. We all laid in it, me being the the very middle. I laid my head on Hoseok’s chest, Namjoon closing in behind me and wrapping his arm around me. The rest of the boys were surrounding them, and I felt more than one hand on me.

It was the best night sleep I’d gotten in a month, and when I woke the next morning, I felt happy. I gripped Hoseok’s shirt as the sun was in my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn’t help but feel the dread well up in my chest. Today was my wedding day….


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,136

I continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling, my heart beating fast. I wanted to stay here forever, in the arms of the people I loved, but it’s too late. Everything is too late…. I was born to be controlled.

I slowly shifted down the giant bed, standing up and sighing. I quietly walked to their kitchen, getting a drink of water and looking at the time. It was about 6:30 in the morning, which gave me enough time to sneak back into my home before anyone knew I was gone.

“You alright?” Someone asked, making me look to the side. Hoseok was rubbing his eyes, making me smile softly.

“I’m okay,” I replied. “Are you okay?”

“I haven’t been okay for a long time,” Hoseok said, smiling sadly.

“Today’s the day,” Yoongi said, walking out and straight to the coffee machine.

“You’re right,” I replied, biting my lip and drinking my water. “I have to get home before anyone knows I was here.”

“And the sneaking begins,” Taehyung said, smirking as he walked over, pecking my lips before going to make some cereal. It made me raise my eyebrows in surprise, shaking it off before delving back into my head.

“I’ve got to go,” I whispered, frowning.

“We’ll be over in an hour,” Namjoon said, walking out with the rest of the boys.

“You’re not going through this alone,” Jungkook said, confidently. I nodded, giving a small smile. I didn’t deserve these boys….

“Alright, thank you,” I said, setting the cup in the sink. “I’ll see you boys in an hour.”

“We’ll see you then,” Jimin said, smiling softly.

It’s been half the day and all I’ve done was prepare for the wedding. My hair took three hours, my makeup another two. We tried so many things. I hadn’t seen Louis all day, it’s bad luck to see the groom on your wedding day. Now, as I stood in the main council building, dress on and veil clipped in, everything was becoming too real.

I was in here alone and was expected to walk down the aisle in thirty minutes. I stared at myself in the mirror, holding my favorite flowers in my hand, tears threatening to spill over. There was a soft knock on the door, and when I looked in the mirror at it, I saw Jungkook peek his head in, eyes widening.

“Woah,” He whispered, walking in. The other boys followed behind, eyes going just as wide.

“I’m going to be sick,” I said, turning around and breathing heavy.

“No, it’s going to be alright,” Seokjin said, walking over and placing his large hands on my arms. “Louis’ going to be a good husband.”

“Debatable,” Namjoon grumbled, making Yoongi glare.

“We need to think positively, Joonie,” Hoseok growled, making the other glare at him.

“You look gorgeous,” Jimin whispered, looking me up and down.

I looked at him with soft eyes, gulping as I looked towards the ground, shaking my head. This wasn’t the wedding I had always imagined…. I let everyone down. My pack, my mates… even myself….

“You’re on in five, Alpha,” A woman said, looking in and making me nod.

“You ready?” Taehyung asked, eyeing me.

“No,” I replied.

I walked past them, letting them all go out first before I exited. I watched them all go back into the room of the ceremony, Yoongi taking a minute and nodding at me. I nodded back, gulping once more. I stepped forward, listening to the traditional music begin.

When the doors opened for me, everyone gasped. I heard whispers erupting on my beauty. Harou was there as my flower girl, and the innocence she showed was beautiful. She looked so excited for me… but I failed her…. The council all sat at the front, a few on each side of the priest at their long table. It looked so… controlled.

I walked slowly forward, Harou stepping in front and throwing the flowers down. When I looked at Louis, his eyes showed an emotion that I had never seen…. It was love. My breath quickened as I stared at him, veil covering my panic.

Halfway down the aisle, I stopped. Whispers erupted as the music was paused. Louis looked concerned as I looked at him. My eyes darted to the seven boys stood next to where I would stand, eyes on me. They tried to hide their worry, but I could see right through it.

“I need just a minute,” I said, turning on my heel and picking up my dress, running out.

I heard Louis call my name as well as the council began to yell and complain. I went back to the room, tearing off my veil and throwing it down. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm my racing heart. It felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

“Y/n,” Louis said, walking in.

“No, I’m okay,” I said, holding my hands up, fear in my eyes. “I just need a minute.”

“No, Y/n,” Louis said, calmly, walking over.

“I can’t do this…” I whispered, looking at my feet.

“Because you love them,” Louis said with a sad smile, making me look at him. “Y/n, I’m sorry for treating you like… dirt…. My father always taught me that we were in charge, we had to put our women in place.”

“Louis,” I began, but he cut me off.

“I did that my entire life and they all were miserable. You were so different, I didn’t want to treat you like that, but the council and my father…” Louis faded off, staring into my eyes. “My actions are no excuse.”

“Louis,” I said, eyeing him in shock. “You really mean that…?”

“I do,” He mumbled, sighing. “I also know you love those seven guards of yours.”

“How?” I replied, shaking my head, this information becoming too much to handle.

“Y/n, listen very carefully,” He whispered, stepping closer. “The council knows about your affair with them. They plan to get rid of them after the wedding.”

“What!” I exclaimed.

Before either of us could continue, a large explosion erupted in the distance. Screams ran through my ears, making me wince. Growls and panic were coming from all over, my instincts kicking in. Louis and I ran back to the ceremony room, everyone looking around in shock. That definitely wasn’t the council….

“The traitors are attacking!” Someone yelled, standing up.

“We need to run!!” Another person yelled, standing up. I watched the guests stand and run, Harou looking at me panicked at the front.

“Seize her guards!” The head council member yelled, pointing at the seven boys.

Not only were the traitors attacking our community, but the council was using this as a way to attack the boys… my boys….


	14. Chapter 14

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,242

Anger and fear coursed through my body as I watched a couple guards grab Taehyung, Yoongi proceeding to punch them both. Most people think these situations go in slow motion, but not for me. Everything was going far too fast.

“Y/n, get out of here,” Louis said, shifting to his form and tackling a guard. He was helping us, why was he helping?!

I watched more and more guards come to take away the seven men I’ve come to know. I stepped forward, my wolf form rising through me but a voice made me stop. Hoseok’s voice….

“Y/n, run!!” Hoseok shouted, punching another man in the face. “Go!”

“Jungkook, take her and go,” Namjoon growled, shifting and helping Louis.

“No!” I screamed, stepping forward, but Jungkook ran over, grabbing me and turning. He had a panicked, broken look to his eyes, making my own nerves soar.

“Run!” Jin growled out as he kicked and thrashed in a few men’s arms.

I had to make a split second decision. Go and help, with the possibility of capture, or… to run. Save them later…. Both seemed too painful, but Jungkook was able to pull me away, both of us sprinting. Harou stood there, looking around panicked. Jungkook took the chance to pick her up, running with her in his arms.

We ran back to my village, the door already wide open. Fire and chaos surrounded the streets, the smells of humans and wolves alike filling my nostrils. There was another scent, something foreign that I couldn’t put my finger on, but all I did was run.

Jungkook and I ran into the arena, the building eerily quiet. Jungkook set Harou down, running over and pulling the back door open. I knelt down to the small girl who looked terrified, trying to keep myself calm.

“Harou, I’m going to need you to shift, okay?” I said, wide eyed.

“What?! Why?!” Harou exclaimed, looking around. “Where’s my mom?!”

“I’m not sure sweetheart, but we have to leave now,” I warned, listening to feet hitting pavement. Someone was heading towards us…. “Can you shift?”

“I’m not allowed to,” Harou replied, still fearful. “It’s against the rules!”

“Please, Harou,” I said, holding her arms. “I’m not leaving you here.”

Harou hesitated at first, before pushing me away slightly, her body transforming into a smaller wolf. She was still a pup, her white fur and bright blue eyes contrasting against each other. Jungkook and I shifted as well, sprinting out the door, Harou hot on our tail.

We ran as fast as we all could, reaching the cliff I’ve always liked to stay at. We all froze, listening to the screams and fear from the community behind us. Pure and utter chaos. I listened carefully to here my six boys yelling and fighting, tears welling in my eyes. By the look on Jungkook’s face, he could hear the same thing.

Just then, soft voices came from behind us, making Jungkook and I turn around, growling towards them. A few wolves came out from the trees, snarling at us. I expected it to be the guards of the council, but was surprised to see humans with large guns following. A couple of them had that strange smell, one that was neither human nor wolf.

“Y/n,” A woman said, stepping forward. She must be the leader. Jungkook snarled, stepping in front of Harou and I, blocking us. Harou whimpered, pressing her face to my back leg.

“Don’t do it,” Another man growled, holding the gun closer.

“We want to take you to our town,” The leader said, making me eye her. “Will you come with us willingly?”

I couldn’t help but growl at her, low and deep. She knew my answer. The woman sighed, nodding to the men with guns. The wolves surrounding began to growl deeper, making Jungkook glare. Before any of us could run, the guns fired, sticking us both with three strange looking needles. Jungkook whimpered, licking at one.

My head felt foggy, eyes rolling back as I fell to the ground. Harou’s small voice ran through my head, fear evident in her tone. I tried opening my eyes, seeing Jungkook pass out and wolves surround him. I tried to howl out, but it only came a squeak. Next thing I knew, I was asleep, thinking about how I’ve been kidnapped by the enemy….

I began to stir, my head pounding. I was under silk blankets in soft pajamas, the sun shining in my face through a window. I felt around for any of my boys, but my hand just gripped more bed. My eyes fluttered open, squinting at the light. I expected to see my room, but instead, everything was so foreign.

I shot up, my eyes wide and head pounding harder from the sudden motion. The events from when I was awake came streaming into my head. I wasn’t a wolf anymore… I’m not wearing my wedding dress…. The time said it was early morning the next day. I stood up, walking to the window and looking out. This building was on a beach out-looking a large body of water. The sun began to rise, the view gorgeous. On both sides of the beach began a small forest, making me furrow my brows.

Where am I? Why was I not locked in a dungeon or a cage and tied up? Really, it’s like I’m royalty right now…. I listened to my door open, making me twist around and grab the closest weapon near me: a hairbrush. It was a girl who looked to be an older teenager. She smelled like a wolf, but had ears and a tail permanently attached to her body, making me stare in confusion.

“Hello! I brought you some breakfast,” She said, her voice a bit high and peppy.

I watched her set it at the desk in the room, making me eye her with caution. She stepped away from it, giving a bright smile, only furthering my confusion. My eyes drifted to her ears and her tail before reaching her eyes once more, hairbrush still in place. She seemed to understand my confusion, making her chuckle awkwardly, looking down and shuffling her feet.

“Ah, I’m a Hybrid,” She mumbled, biting her lip.

“A… what?” I said, squinting my eyes.

“A Hybrid,” She replied, looking at me with a soft smile. “My dad was an Alpha and my mom was human. Something went wrong in the womb and… well… here I am.”

She seemed uncomfortable with herself, making my heart hurt. I wanted to comfort the poor girl. I carefully put the hairbrush down, slowly walking to the desk and sitting down. Her eyes glinted with hope as she smiled.

“I think you look pretty,” I replied, looking at the food tray. “Thank you for breakfast….”

“You’re very welcome!” She exclaimed, smiling big.

“Now, now, Annabelle, run along,” A woman sounded, entering the room, making me squint my eyes as the girl, Annabelle, waved goodbye and walked out. “Hello, Y/n.”

“Where am I?” I demanded, still staring at her. This was the woman from before, the one who took the lead.

“My name is Sooki,” She said, still standing there. “You’re on the opposite side of the world from your community.”

“What?” I said, standing up in surprise, eyes going wide.

“Yes,” Sooki said, nodding her head before continuing. “You could say I’m the Leader of the Traitors.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,387

“The traitors, huh?” I questioned, growling slightly.

“You must know by now that we don’t mean to hurt you,” Sooki replied, moving her head to the side.

“You shot at me,” I retorted.

“Tranquilizers. Just to make sure you came without a fight,” She replied. “Now, get dressed. I’ll try to explain some things to you.”

Sooki walked out of the room, making me squint my eyes. I quickly ate my breakfast, standing and getting dressed in the clothes they left me. Sooki had a scent similar to an Alpha wolf, which was odd. An Alpha leading a group of humans and wolves and God knows what else?

I walked out to see her waiting, along with a couple guards. Sooki nodded at me, turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Walking through the building, it was very large and luxurious. Much more fancy than my own home, even our council building wasn’t this magnificent. They had a countless number of rooms in this large building, even more buildings surrounding it, which seemed to be apartments for the people here.

There were gardens and courtyards that took my breath away, flowers blooming with scents that I didn’t recognize. The entire time, the guards followed us, but everyone seemed so… friendly…. They’d wave at Sooki, even at me. Kids that were wolves, humans, and the hybrids like Annabelle would stare at me with such hope, it was a bit intoxicating.

“This is where we call home,” Sooki said, walking into a meeting room, sitting at the head and smiling.

“It’s beautiful,” I replied, looking out the window to the beach. “but you must understand my caution.”

“Of course,” She replied, making me eye her. I sat next to her, leaning forward and placing my clasped hands on the table. “After all, you’ve been taught that we’re the traitors.”

“You left the community,” I replied. “You betrayed us.”

“Well, you haven’t ran away just yet,” She said with a smile, leaning back. “Seems we’re pretty similar.”

“Call it curious,” I replied. “Why did you want me?”

“You’re our future,” She said. “You’re the first wolf to become an Alpha that was bred by two Omegas. Your pack wanted a change, just like we do.”

“Alright,” I said, furrowing my brow.

“Most of the wolves here were tired of the rules, the control. Most of the female Alphas here were sick of being forced to marry someone else. The Betas and Omegas becoming tired of being looked down on. Everyone here wants to be able to live their lives,” Sooki said, nodding her head. “Some of the wolves here met some humans in the woods, started seeing them often, fell in love. They wanted to be together which is looked down on in the community.”

“Explains the hybrids,” I replied.

“Exactly,” She said, smiling. “Unfortunately, everyone with wolf ears and tails won’t be accepted in either life, humans or wolves, so we’re all they have.”

“You still haven’t explained why I’m here,” I said, firmly.

“We want your help,” Sooki replied, becoming all too serious. “We want to take down the communities, save your pack.”

Save my pack… just what I wanted. Then, thoughts ran through my head of the seven I’ve come to love. I shot up, wide eyed and gripping the table. They had been taken. It’s been almost 24 hours, who knows the torture they’re going through, but… Jungkook.

As if on cue, there were a couple of screams in another building. Sooki stood up in concern, until we both heard a loud roar coming from a wolf. We both sprinted out the door, running out of the building and through the courtyards. When we reached the furthest one, on the edge of this small village, there was a crowd. The light brown wolf with blue green eyes had made its way out of the building and was growling at the men with long sticks that seemed to be electrified. I ran at him, squeezing between two men and putting my hands up, eyes wide with worry as I watched his teeth go away, a curious, pained look on his face. His large form slowly shifted back into a human.

He was in similar silk pajamas to the ones I woke up in. He seemed like the man I knew, but his eyes were different. They were panicked, painful. Lost…. I gulped as I put my hands down, his form coming towards me. I placed my hand on his cheek as he looked at me, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms gently around my torso, face hiding in my shoulder as he began to weep. He was trembling and my own heart started to burst.

I looked behind my shoulder at Sooki, who gave me eyes of sorrow. She felt bad for us…. After me not trusting her and Jungkook possibly injuring her people, she still felt sorry for us….

Sooki, Jungkook, and I sat in the meeting room together, Jungkook refusing to let go of my hand. He’s calmed down since then, his face puffy from crying. I caught him up to speed, and both of us had the same feelings. We wanted the boys back. I’ve only known them for a short time, Jungkook knew them for so much longer. I can’t imagine what’s going through his head.

“Where’s Harou?” I asked, the little girl flashing through my mind.

“She’s with her mother,” Sooki said with a soft smile. “Another wolf managed to snatch her up and bring her here. They’re both safe.”

“We need to go back to the community,” Jungkook said, staring at her with hard eyes.

“That’ll be tricky…. We can’t just yet,” Sooki replied.

“Bullshit!” Jungkook said, slamming his free hand on the large table. “My friends are getting tortured in a dungeon! We have to go back!”

“How do you know they’re not already dead?” Sooki asked, moving her head to the side. Jungkook and I paled slightly, thinking about it.

“No, we’d feel it,” I replied, looking at her. “We’re all…”

“Mates?” Sooki finished, raising an eyebrow. “Trust me, we already know. We’ve been interested in you for a while.”

“Then you have to understand,” Jungkook begged. “We can’t just leave them there….”

“You’re right,” A new voice said, walking in. He was a tall man, slightly built with black hair and eyes just as dark. He had that strange scent on him, making Jungkook and I scrunch up our noses.

“Jungkook, Y/n. This is our head alchemist, Dexter,” Sooki said.

“Call me Dex,” He said with a smirk.

“Alchemist?” I questioned, staring at him.

“We’re humans that use the world around us as a sort of magic,” Dex replied. “Didn’t you wonder how you got to the other side of the world so fast?”

“What?” Jungkook asked, looking at Sooki.

“Alchemists can rip a hole in time, creating a sort of portal from one place to another,” Sooki replied. “They’re how we get around so fast.”

“Incredible,” I replied, still looking at Dex as Jungkook growled and crossed his arms.

“It’s not that cool,” He said, jealousy on his face.

“Calm down, Beta,” Dex said, smirking. “I’m just here to help.”

“We’re not going again,” Sooki warned him. “They’ll already be expecting us to get the other six.”

“Even more of a reason to go,” He said. “They’ll be ready, we can take down more wolves.”

“Woah, I want this to be stealthy,” I replied. “Avoid a fight. I’m sure you lost as many warriors as we did, this will hurt your pack.”

“So what do you suggest?” Sooki asked, eyes sparkling with pride.

“Take a few people, just enough to help get people away. We can have some look outs, some of us can sneak into the dungeons and go looking for the boys,” I said, looking at Sooki. “I’m sorry. I have to go tonight. They’d don’t deserve this….”

There was a pause in the room, Jungkook nodding in agreement. Sooki looked at Dex curiously, who shrugged his shoulders. After a few more minutes of silence, Sooki nodded her head, making me bite my lip.

“Alright. I’ll gather some people. If they are in the dungeons, they’ll be weak, seriously injured…” She said, nodding. “We leave at sunset.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **MENTIONS OF TORTURE, BLOOD, DEATH, AND OTHER VARIOUS TOPICS, READ WITH CAUTION!!!**

**Word Count** : 2,014

I stood with Jungkook, wearing the darkest clothes we could find to hide in the night. We had to leave earlier than our sunset, since we were on the opposite side of the world. Really, it’s our afternoon, and their early morning.

Jungkook and I were with about ten other people, two being Dex and Sooki. People complained about Sooki going, since she’s the leader of this group and if she got hurt, it’d be bad, but she knew that she wanted to go to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Watching Dex pull magic from the air was fascinating, even more so when there was a physical cut in the world in front of us, opening to view the woods that I would explore in my free time. It looked exactly like a portal, and it was so odd. Jungkook and I looked at each other before he gripped my hand.

We were the first two to walk through. It was eerily quiet in this forest, and when I smelled the air, it was crisp. Once everyone was through, I watched Dex close up the portal. I raised an eyebrow, since I knew Sooki and him would be staying here for when we return.

“In case anything happens to all of us,” Dex replied, giving a soft smile. “So they can’t get back to our base.”

“Smart,” Jungkook said, staring towards our community…. “Let’s go get them back.”

There was a slight growl in his voice as he shifted, his blue green eyes a beacon in the night. Some other people shifted to their wolf forms, while the humans gripped there weapons. There were a couple hybrids with us as well, and they used their heightened senses to help navigate. I decided to stay a human out of habit, and I wanted to be able to move swifter. Being the biggest wolf in a pack is difficult in times like these.

We snuck through the woods, reaching my village. Even in human form, our scents were heightened, so when I smelled the blood and despair that was within it, my heart dropped. I twisted to the other people that were with us, my heart filling with sadness.

“I want you to go into my village and take as many people as you can,” I whispered, making them furrow their brows.

“We’re to help you in the dungeons, nothing else,” One said.

“Please,” I begged, making Jungkook whine. “Kookie and I can handle it, I’ve been down there before…. My pack… they don’t deserve this.”

“How do you know they’ll come with us willingly?” A woman asked, eyeing me.

“Tell them… _Bellum venturus est_ ,” I said, nodding. “They’ll know.”

“War is coming, huh?” Another said, nodding. “Good choice.”

I nodded my head, telling them to be safe. We opened the large door, letting them go through while Jungkook and I went the other way. We snuck through the town, dodging past the wolves. With so many wolves around, we probably smelt like everyone else. If they saw us, however, they’d know it was us.

Jungkook and I made our way to the middle of town, which was heavily guarded with wolves. I bit my lip, taking a step forward before Jungkook placed his mouth on my sleeve, pulling me back. I looked to see some council members going inside, some wolves following them. A feeling of hatred ran through me, but now was not the time.

We saw an opening, sprinting towards it and ducking away inside. We snuck through the halls quickly, Jungkook shifting back once we made it to the door that lead to the dungeons. Once we entered, I thought I was going to be sick.

We walked down the stairs that lead deep into the ground. There were screams and groans of agony in this place, liquids painted along the walls. I smelt the air and could smell the six boys - they were here, but it was difficult to pinpoint where.

“You smell them, right?” I asked Jungkook, who nodded.

“It’s difficult… but they’re here,” Jungkook replied, biting his lip. “So are guards.”

“We can talk because it’s so loud down here,” I said. “We just have to sneak around. Who smells the closest?”

Jungkook took a deep smell of the air, closing his eyes. He’s known them much longer, he had there scents down better than I did. He shot his eyes open, taking a left and walking fast, making me hustle to keep up.

“Jimin,” He said, making another left in this maze.

We walked through the hallways, sneaking around and listening for guards. When we reached a room, Jimin’s scent was strong. Jungkook wasted no time in opening the door, and when I heard him gasp, I entered behind him.

Jimin was laying in a bed, legs pulled to his chest and facing the wall. He was fully clothed, but they were dirty and ripped. Bruises ran up his arms, and he looked hungry and dehydrated. When he heard Jungkook gasp, he turned his head, a slight fear in his eyes before he relaxed, standing up and hugging him. His face was just as bad as his arms. Bruises covered him, a black eye dotting around his left one, lip cut open, cheeks red. His eyes were squinting at the light from the hallway, where torches hang on the walls.

“You came back,” He whispered, gripping Jungkook. He reached for me, making me join them in a hug, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” I said, hiding my face in his shoulder.

“We can talk later,” Jungkook interrupted, pulling away and gently pecking Jimin’s lips. “We need to find the others…. Can you walk?”

“I can,” Jimin replied, gulping. “I didn’t get the worst of it.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, holding his hand.

“They had us together for a while…. We all got… beaten up. Attacked by wolves. Tae and I got the least of it…. The others aren’t in good shape,” He said, tears spilling over.

“We need to go get them, now,” I said, turning towards the door.

“I can smell Jin,” Jungkook said, Jimin nodding. I followed the two boys, pulling them both back just before they went around a corner.

There were guards in front of a door, some screaming coming from the room. The two boys growled, while I felt my fangs grow, eyes turning to their natural color. I shifted, barely fitting in the hallway. When I rounded the corner, I didn’t give the guards time to react. I lunged, pinning them both to the ground and putting my teeth around their necks and squeezing tight.

Their blood was like acid rolling down my throat. I’ve killed before, but never another wolf. When I shifted back, blood covered my mouth, a sense of horror rolling through me. I tried to push it down as I wiped my mouth, the two boys running over. Jimin gripped my hand, giving me a soft smile as I shook myself out of it. There was no time for shock.

We opened the door to see a man standing over Jin, who was on the ground, covered in blood. The man’s hands were on the wall as he kicked him mercilessly, Jin covering his face as he started to lose consciousness from the pain. Jungkook howled in anger, making the guard turn in surprise. He gripped his shoulders, throwing him off the eldest boy. Again, the shock of us being there was too strong, so before he could defend himself, Jungkook twisted his neck, breaking it and watching him collapse.

I was over Jin in an instant, holding his cheeks in my hands as he sagged in relief, limbs stretching out from his fetal position. He looked ten times worse than Jimin, both eyes almost swollen shut, blood rolling down his head and nose. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, and from the looks of it, a couple broken fingers and possibly a broken wrist.

“About time you got here,” He mumbled, shutting his eyes briefly.

“Jin, oh my God,” I whispered, a tear slipping down my hot cheek. Jungkook knelt down, brushing his sweat soaked hair from his forehead.

“I’m alright,” He mumbled, opening his eyes. “Help me up.”

Before we could say no, he started to stand. Jungkook helped him as I took a step back, holding Jimin’s hand as he looked at Seokjin up and down, tears welling up. Jin sighed in relief, gently cradling his wrist as he pecked Jungkook’s lips, moving and doing the same to Jimin and I.

“Let’s go get the others, shall we?” He said, slowly walking out.

“We’re not going to talk about this?” Jimin asked, wide eyed.

“Jin, you’re hurt, you can’t do this,” I begged, staring at him.

“The others don’t have time for me to be taken to a safe place,” Jin said, before flashing a small smile. “I’m okay, promise.”

Seokjin had a point, the others didn’t have time…. Jungkook and I made Jimin help Seokjin as we took the lead, Jungkook sniffing the air. Taehyung was the next closest, but he was much deeper into the maze of dungeons. We dodged corners and took out guards on our way, and when we arrived, it was quiet… too quiet.

Looking around, it was much darker than the other hallways. There weren’t many guards or screams, but many moans and groans of pain. There was a blood smell, but not nearly as strong. All of us walked down the halls, pausing in front of a room. There were groans of agony coming from inside, I was the only one who opened it fast, while the other hesitated.

It was Taehyung and he was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling, feet barely touching the ground. Jungkook and I quickly ran over, Jungkook lifting him up as I found the lever to put the chains down. He slumped to the ground, bringing his arms down and wincing in pain. They were both dislocated, so I walked over, gulping and holding his shoulder.

“Hold on, Tae,” I whispered, moving his shoulder back into place. He yelped in pain, eyes opening wide, before I did the same to his other one. This seemed to wake him up a bit.

He was definitely the least scratched up from the other two. He did have some scratches and bruises, a large bite mark on his thigh, no doubt from a wolf. It seemed to have stopped bleeding, but looked infected. Both his eyes were okay, there were no bruises, which was wonderful.

Taehyung had a big smile, pulling me into hug and kissing my neck, sighing in relief. He winced in pain from the stress of his arms, but I made sure to gently hug him back. Jungkook hugged him from behind, tears fresh in his eyes for the first time.

“You’re okay,” Jungkook choked out, making Taehyung pull away from me and hug Jungkook.

“Of course I am,” Taehyung whispered, pecking his lips.

I helped Taehyung up, making him ring out his neck and wake up his legs. His shoulders were sore, for obvious reasons, but he seemed the healthiest of the bunch.

“We need to find Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi,” Seokjin said, making Taehyung go pale.

“Namjoon is close to me,” He said, frowning. “They didn’t torture me, but they put us close so…” He paused, biting his lip as he got teary eyed.

“What, Tae?” Seokjin asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

“So that I could listen to him scream…. They figured out that was the worst torture possible for me…” He whispered, a tear dropping down his face, dripping off his chin.

The last three boys we needed, my Alphas…. It wasn’t spoken between all of us, but we were all thinking the same thing. They were all going to be the worst of the ones taken… they would all possibly be unconscious, or worse, dead, because they’re Alphas…. We need to get to them, fast.


	17. Chapter 17

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3 **MENTIONS OF TORTURE, BLOOD, DEATH, AND OTHER VARIOUS TOPICS, READ WITH CAUTION!!!**

**Word Count** : 1,668

I took the lead, walking into the hall. Jungkook and Jimin followed me while Taehyung held Seokjin and helped him walk. I could smell Namjoon close, Jungkook lifting his nose and smelling the same. We turned a corner, no guards in sight. The closer we got to Namjoon, the more metallic smell that filled my nostrils.

This new part of the dungeon was cold, blood splattering the walls. My nerves shot through the roof the closer we got. Just before we turned a corner, Jungkook shot off, going out of view. None of us said a word, just went wide eyed, following him as close as we could. When we reached an open door, my heart sank.

Namjoon was in the middle of the room, the only clothing on him his boxers. He was on his knees, arms stretched out by chains that connected to the walls. He had open wounds all across his chest and back, some still bleeding, like he’d been wiped. He looked exhausted and couldn’t lift his head, but his face was just as bad. Both eyes were black, one of them swollen shut. His lips and cheeks were puffy.

Jungkook had his arms around him, tears streaming down his face. He had a delicate touch, but Namjoon still groaned. Taehyung was the one to walk in, taking the chains off his wrists and watching his body slump.

“Namjoon,” I whispered, watching him carefully hold his head up, giving a small smile before letting it drop again.

Jungkook picked him up, Namjoon fitting perfectly in his arms. You wouldn’t expect Namjoon to be higher ranked than Jungkook.

“You all need to leave,” I warned, making Jungkook growl at me.

“No,” He warned.

“I’m not giving you an option,” I replied, staring hard. “Seokjin and Namjoon are hurt, badly. I want you to take them back to Dex, go back through to the base.”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Jungkook yelled, making me stare hard.

“You have to,” I said. “I’ll get Hoseok and Yoongi. You guys go, be safe.”

“I’ll go with you,” Taehyung said, handing Seokjin to Jimin. “You all go. Don’t worry.”

“Tae,” I said, but he shook his head.

“I’m okay. Jungkook can carry Namjoon, I’ll help you with Yoongi and Hoseok,” Taehyung said with a boxy smile. “Plus, if they’re hurt as bad as Joonie, you’ll need help carrying them.”

Taehyung had a point. We were wasting time here arguing, so I just agreed with him. We all split ways and I trusted Jungkook could find his way out of here. Taehyung and I went deeper into the maze of rooms, taking out a couple more guards.

There was a soft crying coming from a room, making us pause and listen. It sounds soft, but painful. We sprinted towards it, kicking down a door and into the room. Yoongi was laying on a wooden table, wrists and ankles tied with rope, boxers his only attire. He didn’t look nearly as bad as Namjoon, but worse than the others. One eye was swollen shut, dried blood around his mouth as if he’d gotten punched. He had large bite and scratch wounds all over himself, making us gulp.

I quickly walked over, untying all his limbs. He carefully sat up, bringing me into him arms and sighing in relief, hot tears staining his cheeks. Taehyung joined our short reunion, hugging around us both.

“Yoongi,” I whispered, holding his cheeks and wiping them gently. “I’m so sorry.”

“You came back, that’s all that matters,” He replied, his hard exterior coming back as he winced in pain.

Wolves attacked you,” Taehyung said, eyes wide and innocent.

“They’ve been attacking me since after we all came down here,” Yoongi said, gently getting off the table, almost falling as Taehyung and I caught him.

“Tae, take him back,” I said.

“Fuck that,” Yoongi growled, glaring at me the best he can. “We need to find Hobi, and if you think you’re going to go in there alone-”

“Yoongi, you can barely walk,” I growled back.

“Y/n’s right, baby,” Taehyung said, looking sadly.

“Can you find your way out?” I asked, looking at him with soft eyes.

“I’ll follow Jungkook’s scent,” Taehyung replied, frowning. “Be careful… please.”

“Promise,” I replied, pecking both his and Yoongi’s lips, surprising them both.

I walked out before we could all change our minds. My lips burned with desire, tingling from the kiss, but my mind was elsewhere. I walked through the halls, the air becoming thinner the deeper I went into it. I sniffed the air, smelling someone I didn’t expect. I quickly followed to the scent, running over to a room that had no guards. When I opened the door, I yelped in surprise.

Louis was laying on a wooden table, tied just like Yoongi had been. His chest was still, eyes wide open and lifeless. I gulped back a scream, staring wide eyed. This man, one that started off so gruff and mean, who was raised to be someone he despised, had died for me. Died to save me and my boys. My heart broke at the sight, and I had to force my eyes away. Just before leaving, I reached over, shutting his eyes and walking out the door.

Before I could start my search for Hoseok once more, there was a scream rippling through the air. My head shot in its direction, legs moving before I had the time to process anything. I sprinted over to a room with more guards than I’d seen down here. It seems they were expecting me.

I tried desperately to push down my emotions as I heard growls and snaps coming from the room, along with whimpering. I lifted my fists at the men, who seemed to laugh and brush me off as they walked closer to me. There was no way I’d be able to fight them all, so I did what I had to….

I felt my body transform and grow in size, the guards staring in horror and continually looking up while I began to look down at them. Very few people have seen an Alpha female shift, they weren’t the lucky ones. My mouth opened, letting out a scream and growl mixed into one, spit flying at the men. I barely fit in the hallway, but they knew I could still come at them. They all just turned the other way, running through the halls.

This made me shift back, I didn’t have time to chase them down. Now, my time was limited, as I knew they’d go back to the council and round up as many wolves as they could. I ran into the room, not thinking twice before cracking the neck of the man with a whip. There was a wolf in there, jaw latched around Hoseok’s forearm. He let go, blinking as if surprised, before growling and lunging at me.

He was on top of me, teeth too close to my neck. I felt his teeth puncture into my flesh, making me scream. I kept my fingers around his own, pushing him further away, but his wolf form was much stronger. My arms began to shake as I yelled in both fear and pain from holding him.

I watched a wooden stake go through his skull, the wolf going limp. I shoved him off, looking at my savior and breathing heavy. Taehyung was wide eyed, staring at me. My eyes went to Yoongi, who was quickly wrapping Hoseok’s arm in what looked like an old piece of cloth. Yoongi leaned against the table he was on, keeping his balance. I felt blood rolling down my neck, but I ignored it, standing up and walking over, placing my hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. He was opening and closing his eyes as if he was completely gone.

“I told you to leave,” I growled, glaring at Yoongi who glared back.

“And I told you that wasn’t happening,” Yoongi growled back.

“Yoongi wouldn’t leave you,” Taehyung said, holding him up as I picked up Hoseok in my arms. He was so bloody… he was losing too much. “and frankly, I’m glad we followed.”

“Thank you,” I said, walking out the door and beginning back through the maze of corridors. “We have to get out of here, some guards ran away before I could kill them.”

Taehyung and Yoongi followed as fast as they could, at one point making Taehyung lift Yoongi so he could run. We found the main staircase, quickly sprinting up it. As soon as we reached the top, the alarms began to ring. This alerts when there’s an emergency, and this time, we were the ones they were after. The main hall was surrounded with wolves and workers who looked panicked, some happened to be guards.

I sprinted towards a side door, trying as best as I could to blend in with the chaos, Taehyung close behind me. We ran out, the panic of everyone far too dramatic. I had them follow me back to where the back door to my village was. It was still open, but it seemed to have been abandoned for a long time.

They followed me straight back, arriving to where only Dex and Sooki was. They were both too serious for comfort, and Sooki took Hoseok in her arms as she hopped through the ripple in time. Taehyung and Yoongi seemed skeptical of this, both their eyes wide, but I growled at them, forcing them through. That left Dex and me, who I made go in before I could, so I knew he was safe. Just before I could follow, I heard the cock of a gun, making me gulp.

“Turn around, now,” A council member growled, making me hold my hands up. Through the tear, I saw both Taehyung and Yoongi staring at me, eyes wide with fear. Jungkook seemed to appear and was about to run through, but Sooki held him still. This was not good….

I took the lead, walking into the hall. Jungkook and Jimin followed me while Taehyung held Seokjin and helped him walk. I could smell Namjoon close, Jungkook lifting his nose and smelling the same. We turned a corner, no guards in sight. The closer we got to Namjoon, the more metallic smell that filled my nostrils.

This new part of the dungeon was cold, blood splattering the walls. My nerves shot through the roof the closer we got. Just before we turned a corner, Jungkook shot off, going out of view. None of us said a word, just went wide eyed, following him as close as we could. When we reached an open door, my heart sank.

Namjoon was in the middle of the room, the only clothing on him his boxers. He was on his knees, arms stretched out by chains that connected to the walls. He had open wounds all across his chest and back, some still bleeding, like he’d been wiped. He looked exhausted and couldn’t lift his head, but his face was just as bad. Both eyes were black, one of them swollen shut. His lips and cheeks were puffy.

Jungkook had his arms around him, tears streaming down his face. He had a delicate touch, but Namjoon still groaned. Taehyung was the one to walk in, taking the chains off his wrists and watching his body slump.

“Namjoon,” I whispered, watching him carefully hold his head up, giving a small smile before letting it drop again.

Jungkook picked him up, Namjoon fitting perfectly in his arms. You wouldn’t expect Namjoon to be higher ranked than Jungkook.

“You all need to leave,” I warned, making Jungkook growl at me.

“No,” He warned.

“I’m not giving you an option,” I replied, staring hard. “Seokjin and Namjoon are hurt, badly. I want you to take them back to Dex, go back through to the base.”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Jungkook yelled, making me stare hard.

“You have to,” I said. “I’ll get Hoseok and Yoongi. You guys go, be safe.”

“I’ll go with you,” Taehyung said, handing Seokjin to Jimin. “You all go. Don’t worry.”

“Tae,” I said, but he shook his head.

“I’m okay. Jungkook can carry Namjoon, I’ll help you with Yoongi and Hoseok,” Taehyung said with a boxy smile. “Plus, if they’re hurt as bad as Joonie, you’ll need help carrying them.”

Taehyung had a point. We were wasting time here arguing, so I just agreed with him. We all split ways and I trusted Jungkook could find his way out of here. Taehyung and I went deeper into the maze of rooms, taking out a couple more guards.

There was a soft crying coming from a room, making us pause and listen. It sounds soft, but painful. We sprinted towards it, kicking down a door and into the room. Yoongi was laying on a wooden table, wrists and ankles tied with rope, boxers his only attire. He didn’t look nearly as bad as Namjoon, but worse than the others. One eye was swollen shut, dried blood around his mouth as if he’d gotten punched. He had large bite and scratch wounds all over himself, making us gulp.

I quickly walked over, untying all his limbs. He carefully sat up, bringing me into him arms and sighing in relief, hot tears staining his cheeks. Taehyung joined our short reunion, hugging around us both.

“Yoongi,” I whispered, holding his cheeks and wiping them gently. “I’m so sorry.”

“You came back, that’s all that matters,” He replied, his hard exterior coming back as he winced in pain.

Wolves attacked you,” Taehyung said, eyes wide and innocent.

“They’ve been attacking me since after we all came down here,” Yoongi said, gently getting off the table, almost falling as Taehyung and I caught him.

“Tae, take him back,” I said.

“Fuck that,” Yoongi growled, glaring at me the best he can. “We need to find Hobi, and if you think you’re going to go in there alone-”

“Yoongi, you can barely walk,” I growled back.

“Y/n’s right, baby,” Taehyung said, looking sadly.

“Can you find your way out?” I asked, looking at him with soft eyes.

“I’ll follow Jungkook’s scent,” Taehyung replied, frowning. “Be careful… please.”

“Promise,” I replied, pecking both his and Yoongi’s lips, surprising them both.

I walked out before we could all change our minds. My lips burned with desire, tingling from the kiss, but my mind was elsewhere. I walked through the halls, the air becoming thinner the deeper I went into it. I sniffed the air, smelling someone I didn’t expect. I quickly followed to the scent, running over to a room that had no guards. When I opened the door, I yelped in surprise.

Louis was laying on a wooden table, tied just like Yoongi had been. His chest was still, eyes wide open and lifeless. I gulped back a scream, staring wide eyed. This man, one that started off so gruff and mean, who was raised to be someone he despised, had died for me. Died to save me and my boys. My heart broke at the sight, and I had to force my eyes away. Just before leaving, I reached over, shutting his eyes and walking out the door.

Before I could start my search for Hoseok once more, there was a scream rippling through the air. My head shot in its direction, legs moving before I had the time to process anything. I sprinted over to a room with more guards than I’d seen down here. It seems they were expecting me.

I tried desperately to push down my emotions as I heard growls and snaps coming from the room, along with whimpering. I lifted my fists at the men, who seemed to laugh and brush me off as they walked closer to me. There was no way I’d be able to fight them all, so I did what I had to….

I felt my body transform and grow in size, the guards staring in horror and continually looking up while I began to look down at them. Very few people have seen an Alpha female shift, they weren’t the lucky ones. My mouth opened, letting out a scream and growl mixed into one, spit flying at the men. I barely fit in the hallway, but they knew I could still come at them. They all just turned the other way, running through the halls.

This made me shift back, I didn’t have time to chase them down. Now, my time was limited, as I knew they’d go back to the council and round up as many wolves as they could. I ran into the room, not thinking twice before cracking the neck of the man with a whip. There was a wolf in there, jaw latched around Hoseok’s forearm. He let go, blinking as if surprised, before growling and lunging at me.

He was on top of me, teeth too close to my neck. I felt his teeth puncture into my flesh, making me scream. I kept my fingers around his own, pushing him further away, but his wolf form was much stronger. My arms began to shake as I yelled in both fear and pain from holding him.

I watched a wooden stake go through his skull, the wolf going limp. I shoved him off, looking at my savior and breathing heavy. Taehyung was wide eyed, staring at me. My eyes went to Yoongi, who was quickly wrapping Hoseok’s arm in what looked like an old piece of cloth. Yoongi leaned against the table he was on, keeping his balance. I felt blood rolling down my neck, but I ignored it, standing up and walking over, placing my hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. He was opening and closing his eyes as if he was completely gone.

“I told you to leave,” I growled, glaring at Yoongi who glared back.

“And I told you that wasn’t happening,” Yoongi growled back.

“Yoongi wouldn’t leave you,” Taehyung said, holding him up as I picked up Hoseok in my arms. He was so bloody… he was losing too much. “and frankly, I’m glad we followed.”

“Thank you,” I said, walking out the door and beginning back through the maze of corridors. “We have to get out of here, some guards ran away before I could kill them.”

Taehyung and Yoongi followed as fast as they could, at one point making Taehyung lift Yoongi so he could run. We found the main staircase, quickly sprinting up it. As soon as we reached the top, the alarms began to ring. This alerts when there’s an emergency, and this time, we were the ones they were after. The main hall was surrounded with wolves and workers who looked panicked, some happened to be guards.

I sprinted towards a side door, trying as best as I could to blend in with the chaos, Taehyung close behind me. We ran out, the panic of everyone far too dramatic. I had them follow me back to where the back door to my village was. It was still open, but it seemed to have been abandoned for a long time.

They followed me straight back, arriving to where only Dex and Sooki was. They were both too serious for comfort, and Sooki took Hoseok in her arms as she hopped through the ripple in time. Taehyung and Yoongi seemed skeptical of this, both their eyes wide, but I growled at them, forcing them through. That left Dex and me, who I made go in before I could, so I knew he was safe. Just before I could follow, I heard the cock of a gun, making me gulp.

“Turn around, now,” A council member growled, making me hold my hands up. Through the tear, I saw both Taehyung and Yoongi staring at me, eyes wide with fear. Jungkook seemed to appear and was about to run through, but Sooki held him still. This was not good….


	18. Chapter 18

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,248

I turned around slowly, eyeing the weapon. I knew about guns, but no one was allowed them for the sake of silver bullets. The history behind them cause great harm to our kind, humans wanted to be rid of us. There was only one weapon in the community… it was the one the man was holding.

It was technically a trophy. Children learn about it from a young age, showing the weapon to them for both awe and fear. The last human to have fought us had this weapon, our leader during the time killing him before he could use it on him. I could only imagine the pain it causes…. Was it even loaded…?

“You ruined everything,” He growled, his fangs flashing and eyes turning red. “I knew you should’ve never been an Alpha.”

I stayed silent, staring at him with steady eyes. Behind me, I heard the three boys arguing with Dex and Sooki, who made them stay back. I knew Sooki had handed off Hoseok to someone who looked like a doctor, so I didn’t have to worry about him. I didn’t want them to get even more hurt then they already are….

“I told them this would happen, you’d be a traitor, no one ever listened,” He said, gun still pointed. His finger was on the trigger, making me nervous. “You’re no better than the humans that tried to get rid of us!”

“You’re the one holding the gun, not me,” I replied, eyes flashing yellow.

“Shut up!” He yelled. His finger twitched, itching to pull the trigger. “You are a waste of an Alpha!”

I felt someone grab the back of my shirt, pulling me backwards. The gun went off, bullet following me into the portal. Dex took the time to shut it, bullet flying past us and landing in the wall. My eyes were wide, heart beating too fast for comfort. Jungkook threw his arms around me, tears wetting my shirt shoulder. Yoongi and Taehyung tried to come, but some more nurses came and dragged them away. This made Jungkook and I stand to follow, but Sooki stopped us.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked, wide eyed.

“They need rest, the doctors will care for them,” She replied. “A couple are in surgery.”

“What?” I asked, wide eyed.

“Some have major injuries, others are alright, but we like to make sure,” She replied, giving a small smile. “You need rest. Both of you.”

“We need to see them,” Jungkook said. I put my hand on his arm, making him look at me.

“She’s right, Kookie,” I said, gently. “We need to rest. There’s nothing we can do while they’re in the hospital.” Jungkook merely nods, exhaustion defeating him.

“Take care of them,” I whispered. I nodded to Sooki, who gave a soft, comforting smile back.

Jungkook followed me back to the housing units, going to my room. Jungkook came with me, but I just ignored him. I went straight to the bathroom, stripping of my clothes and jumping into a hot shower. The water made my muscles loose it’s tension, and when I saw the blood and dirt going down the drain, I couldn’t help but flinch.

I listened to the door open and close, but I didn’t feel surprised. There was a numb atmosphere settling over me. The cold from the outside hit my skin as the shower glass pushed open, Jungkook getting into it with me. I shivered as his hands went on my shoulders, lips pecking my neck.

This moment had a strange atmosphere. It wasn’t sexual at all, just intimate… comforting. His hands went down my sides, making me lean into his back, my tears mixing with the water droplets. I heard him sigh, kissing the back of my head as we stayed into the hot flow of water. For only knowing these seven for a short while, my heart was bound to them. As if it was destiny that we all became a pack, became a family.

We both got out, drying off, putting on pajamas, and going to the bed. I laid my head on Jungkook’s chest while he had his arms around me. Feeling vulnerable was something new, and I didn’t know how I felt about it. Lying here in a Beta’s arms… felt so comforting. It made me feel safe…. Shortly after the thoughts, I feel fast asleep.

When I woke up, it was night time once more. There was soft whispering, but I knew it wasn’t Jungkook by his steady breathing. We hadn’t moved from our original position. I decided to just lay and listen to the voices.

“They look so peaceful,” Jimin whispered. I could hear him frowning.

“They’d want to know, especially Y/n,” Taehyung whispered back. “She’s the Alpha.”

“What’s going on?” I mumbled, still groggy from sleep as I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

“The boys are out of surgery,” Taehyung said, sitting on the bed next to me. “Hoseok and Namjoon were pretty bad, they were bleeding internally and had a couple broken bones. Yoongi has a busted leg, it’s a miracle it’s not broken. Jin’s eyes are more open now, and he has a cast on his arm.”

“Are Hoseok and Namjoon awake?” I asked, getting out of bed and quickly going to the closet, grabbing some clothes left in there by the people here. I was wide awake now, and my heart was racing.

“No… not yet,” Jimin said, frowning. He looked especially worried. “The doctors said it doesn’t look good.”

“Take me there?” I asked after I finished getting dressed.

“Jimin, stay with Jungkook so he doesn’t worry,” Taehyung said. “You look tired….”

“I won’t argue with that,” Jimin mumbled, kissing Taehyung’s cheek before doing the same to mine. Just as he crawled into bed, Taehyung and I walked out the door.

The night air was cool and crisp, feeling nice across my hot skin. Taehyung grabbed my hand, squeezing gently - he must know my worry. We went to the opposite side of the town to where the large hospital was. When we walked in, it was very quiet, peaceful even.

Taehyung took me straight to where the boys were, their rooms were side by side. The first room had Hoseok, making my heart drop. I stared through the window at his still body, the only noise his heart beat. He was so… broken.

“This is all my fault,” I whispered, my voice cracking as I got choked up.

“Why would you say that?” Taehyung asked, wide eyed.

“If I just didn’t choose you guys…” I said, looking at him. “None of you would’ve gotten hurt. We wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I think we’d be in one much worse,” Someone behind us said. I looked to see Seokjin slowly walking over, frowning. “If you didn’t pick us, we all would’ve been separated…. The Alphas would be torn down, Jimin would be someone’s side piece. Taehyung, Jungkook, and I would be… no one.”

“But you’d be safe,” I retorted, staring at him. “Even if the Alpha’s were torn down, it wouldn’t have been as bad as this.” I looked back in the window to Hoseok’s room, tears threatening to spill as I bit my nails anxiously.

“No, we’d be miserable,” Seokjin replied. “because we’d have a missing piece in our heart… we’d be missing out of possibly the kindest, most wonderful Alpha we’ve all seen, met even…. That would not be a life worth living….”


	19. Chapter 19

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,131

I disagree, but I don’t say it out loud. I’m just staring into Hoseok’s room, matching my breathing with his own. This is all my fault…. Taehyung grips my arm, dragging me to another room next door. I look in to see Namjoon, shifting in his sleep as he furrowed his brow, obviously in pain, and obviously just waking up, but Taehyung continues to walk.

We stop at the third room, where Yoongi is laying in bed, watching the television and eating pudding. His legs were wrapped up in bandages, but not in casts. I couldn’t help but smile… this Alpha looked so cute, so wide eyed and innocent. It was kind of amusing.

“Yoongi has two sides,” Seokjin said with a smirk. “The hard, cold, distant side….”

“And then, there’s this side,” Taehyung finished. “Soft, cute… kind.”

“I like both sides,” I replied, flashing a smile that showed my sharp canines. Seokjin and Taehyung both smiled big, but I simply ignored it, walking into the room.

Yoongi’s attention shot to me, eyes becoming softer than they already were. He seemed a bit drugged out, but according to the boys, this was a normal side of Yoongi. He set the pudding cup down patting his bed. I frowned, looking at his legs before walking over and sitting. He grabbed my hands, holding them and sighing.

“You seem upset,” Yoongi mumbled, looking down at our hands.

“You’re hurt. Why doesn’t anyone understand why I’m upset about that?” I asked, staring at him. “It’s my fault.”

“Please, don’t,” Yoongi whispered, staring into my eyes.

“No, but it is,” I replied, shaking my head. “You all are in so much pain all because of me. If I hadn’t chosen you….”

“We would’ve been separated, and much worse off,” Yoongi whispered.

“That’s what I said,” Seokjin said behind me.

“But…” I started, frowning.

“No buts,” Taehyung begged. “Please, we can’t lose you… not again….”

I took a moment to look between them, the pain settling in their eyes, and not from there injuries. They were in pain while I was away from them…. I sighed, pushing down the feelings of guilt and despair, giving a small smile to Yoongi and wiping a stray tear, nodding.

“Okay, good,” Yoongi whispered, sighing in relief.

We sat there for a few more minutes, talking about the only thing that kept us all sane: the future together. The past was something we had to get over, but I still had two mates to face. I left Seokjin with Yoongi, while Taehyung and I went to Namjoon. He looked so sore and kept slamming his eyes shut in pain when he tried to shift his weight. I quietly knocked on the open door, wrapping my arms around myself.

“Y/n,” He whispered, eyes as wide as they can go, since they were swollen. “Are you alright?”

“Leave it to you to be more worried about me, when you’re the one in the hospital bed,” I said, smiling softly and walking over, sitting in the chair next to his bed. He winced as he moved his hand to mine.

“Still doesn’t answer my question,” He replied, smiling.

“Physically, I’m fine,” I said, nodding. “Emotionally, I’m racked with guilt and sadness, but I think I’m dealing with it.”

“I’m sorry, my love,” Namjoon whispered, frowning slightly. My heart skipped a beat. “I know you feel that way… just know that none of us blame you….”

“You don’t need to, I do that enough for all of you,” I whispered, smiling sadly. “but, let’s not talk about this now. You’re all safe here….”

“Where is ‘here’…?” He asked, looking out his window to the water and furrowing his brow.

“I’m not actually sure…” I said, looking out with him. “The opposite side of the country, I presume.”

“How’d we get here?” Namjoon asked, surprised.

“Some sort of alchemist magic,” I replied, shrugging. “It’s all kind of new to me too, but I guess we’ll all have to learn together.” I smiled at him, making him look at me with soft eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I leaned into it.

“I’m so glad you didn’t have to go through this,” He said, confidently. “I don’t know what we’d have done….”

“Joonie,” I mumbled, shaking my head away from his hand. “I can’t bare the thought of everything you all went through…. We just have to move forward.”

“Y/n is as smart as she is pretty,” Taehyung cooed, reminding me he was with us. “I think you should go see Hobi.”

“I agree,” Namjoon said, frowning. “He got the worst of it…. He could use your beautiful face.” I blushed softly.

I nodded after a moment, standing and kissing his forehead, leaving Taehyung and Namjoon together. When I walked out, I shut the door and walked to the last room. Inside, Hoseok remained asleep. I went into the room, shutting the door behind me. I slowly tiptoed over to him, gently sitting in the chair, my heart racing.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, but physically, he looked broken. There were so many injuries all over his body, but his heart rate was of normal pace. I clasped my hands together, laying them on the bed and bending my head down. I began to cry, my worry and guilt pouring out of me all at once. No matter what they said, I would forever blame myself for this mess because, in a way, it was my fault.

I felt the bed shift slightly, and I looked up to see Hoseok’s eyes slightly open, looking at me with sadly. I shook my head, placing my head back down and continuing to cry. He lifted his hand, placing it on my head and patting awkwardly, but he was too stiff to really move. I let my hands go, reaching and holding his, continuing to cry.

“I’m so sorry,” I choked out.

“Please, don’t cry.” His voice was groggy, scratchy even.

I didn’t listen to him, just continued to cry and hold his hand as gently as possible, as if it’d break if I squeezed too hard. I heard the door open, but ignored it. When no one came in, I figured it was some of the boys. I hid my face further into the bed, trying to hide my embarrassment. I felt so weak, I hated it… but even I had to realize that sometimes, even the strongest of Alphas have to cry it out in order to become stronger.

“I want you to marry me,” Hoseok whispered once I had calmed down, making me look up in surprise, face flushing.

“What?” I whispered back, thinking I heard him wrong.

“Please, Y/n,” Hoseok choked out, voice still dry. “Marry me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,103

“What?” I repeated, wide eyed and blinking in surprise.

“I want you to marry me…. Marry us…” Hoseok said, his voice gravelly.

“Please, don’t make me do this again,” I whispered, shutting my eyes and shaking my head. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Taehyung asked. I looked to see Taehyung, Seokjin, and Yoongi standing there, along with Jungkook and Jimin who must’ve just joined. Namjoon couldn’t get out of bed, he’s probably sleeping.

“There’s nothing to hold you back anymore… no more marriages, no more council,” Yoongi said, frowning.

“We love you…” Jimin whispered, looking at the ground.

“I’m an Alpha who has become a traitor…” I replied, still not looking at them. “There’s a target on my back now, I can’t put you through that.”

“What if we want to go through that with you?” Jungkook asked. I ignored him and continued to talk.

“I was in their meetings, I learned everything about how they get their money, their tactics. Who’s their allies, who their enemies are. I know everything that could tarnish the community…” I said, shaking my head. “I can’t watch you get even more hurt because of me….”

“Y/n,” Hoseok interrupted, but I still talked.

“You guys are in so much pain, you could’ve died! If you stay with me, there’s a higher chance that you’ll all die, you’ll all be hurt…. I don’t want that to happen,” I whispered.

“Y/n!” Seokjin shouted, grabbing my attention. “It’s not your choice anymore.”

“Well, it’s your choice if you want to marry us or not,” Yoongi stated.

“What Jin means is…” Taehyung started, biting his lip. “we’re all traitors now too… we already have targets on our backs.”

“Yeah, no need to be narcissistic,” Jungkook jokes, smirking and winking. This made me flash a small smile.

“We just… love you,” Jimin said. “We all want to be with you, for real.”

My mind became lost. I may have the bigger target, but they’re right… we’re all traitors now, we’ll all be hunted. No matter what, we’re all in danger, whether we marry or not…. I’ve only ever dreamed of marrying someone I loved, someone I could call my mate.

I felt myself smile at the thought. Marrying seven of my loves…. When I looked at Hoseok, my smile faded. I lifted my hand, placing it gently on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across it. He leaned into it, staring with soft eyes.

“How about you take me on a date first…?” I whispered, giving a small grin. Hoseok’s eyes widened slightly, his own smile forming.

“Does that mean yes?!” Jungkook exclaimed, getting shushed by Seokjin.

“It means, let’s go on a date,” I replied, flashing a smile. “That is, once you and Joonie are better.” I looked at Hoseok, who was all smiles.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Hoseok replied.

“Not to us, though,” Yoongi replied. “The rest of us can’t wait that long, we’re going out.” He walked over, grabbing me with his good hand, making me laugh. They looked just as happy as I did. Excitement fluttered through my body with the possibilities of the future.

One month later, I was in my wolf form, running through the forest just outside where we lived. I could still smell the water, the beach not too far from me. I stopped in a clearing, listening to the soft chirping of the birds. It was early morning, there was a soft mist on the ground from the sun rising.

I smelled the air, my ears twitching at every little sound. There was slight shuffling to my right, making me pause. My tongue lolled out in a smirk as I slowly turned. Bright blue eyes quickly turned away from me, but before it could run, I jumped into the bushes and on top of a light blonde wolf, him on his back with me on top. The wolf whined slightly.

“ _No fair_ ,” I heard his voice roll through my mind. I sent back a laugh.

“ _Taehyung, you know it’s easier to find you if you follow the hunter around_ ,” I rolled my wolf eyes, leaning down and licking his cheek before moving off of him.

“ _Ha! Taehyung lost again_!” Another wolf jumped out into the clearing as I walked back, his brown fur and blue green eyes shining.

“ _Jungkook, leave him alone_ ,” Jimin trotted over, laughing. His light grey eyes, matching his light grey fur, were sparkling in amusement.

“ _It’s not fair! They swore it would work this time_!” Taehyung cried out, whining as he stood up, coming back to the clearing and plopping in a sitting position and giving his best puppy eyes.

“ _Boys, I told you to be kind to Tae_ ,” I growled slightly, making the two cry and put their heads down.

“ _I’m sorry Tae_ …” They both said, making Taehyung loll out his tongue in a smile, walking over and licking their cheeks.

“ _Thank you_!” Jungkook and Jimin smiled softly.

“ _Come on, guys. Let’s go check on the others_ ,” I said, turning and walking back home.

“ _Last one there’s a rotten egg_!” Taehyung shouted, zooming past me.

“ _Hey, no fair_!” Jungkook shouted, following close behind him. Jimin just came next to me, rubbing his head against my neck. His tongue peeked out to lick my fur.

Being an Alpha, I was much bigger than any other wolf, and since Jimin was an Omega, he was much smaller. I was a few inches over him, so he could lick under my muzzle and at my neck.

“ _You’re being affectionate today_ ,” I mumbled, chuckling. We breached the forest’s edge, going onto the beach and trotting through the sand.

“ _I just love you a lot_ ,” Jimin said back. I sent a laugh through his mind, making him smile at me. Once we reached the grass, I stopped and shifted into my human form, Jimin following.

“I love you too, Jiminie,” I cooed, pecking his cheek, just on the corner of his lips before holding his hand and leaning into him. When we reached the front of our apartment building, Taehyung and Jungkook were standing there, breathless.

“Looks like,” Jungkook started, taking in a deep breath. “you’re the rotten eggs.”

“That’s fine, I got to get some love,” Jimin said, smirking as he walked into the front door, making Jungkook and Taehyung go wide eyed before pouting.

I rolled my eyes, walking past them and into the building. I had to check on my four healing boyfriends, who can’t shift until they’re fully healed. They’ve, frankly, been both antsy and cranky because of that fact. Hopefully they haven’t killed each other just yet….


	21. Chapter 21

**Genre** : Poly!AU; Werewolf!AU; Shapeshifter!AU; Fluff; Angst

**Pairing** : BTS x Female!Reader; Alpha!Reader, Beta!Seokjin, Alpha!Yoongi, Alpha!Hoseok, Alpha!Namjoon, Omega!Jimin, Beta!Taehyung, Beta!Jungkook

**Warning** : Mentions of Abuse, Sexual Assault, Depression, Anxiety; Suggestions of Smut; Read with caution <3

**Word Count** : 1,235

I walked through the door, straight to the elevator. These buildings weren’t too tall, but Sooki decided that we could be the first to live in this new building, and we’d get the penthouse suite. It was large enough to fit us all.

The boys and I got off on our floor, walking to the only door in the small hallway and opening it. Taehyung was still pouting about losing our game, and Jungkook ran straight to the couch, plugging in this device called an Xbox, Jimin not far behind so he could watch. Ever since one of the human boys showed video games to him, he’s been obsessed. Another gift from Sooki.

I saw Seokjin sitting at the island with Namjoon, who had green bruises all over. He was still healing, Hoseok too, but they were much better than when they started. I walked over, pecking both of their lips, causing them to smile. We’ve been, technically, dating for about a month, but it genuinely has felt like a century.

“How are you boys feeling?” I asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle, taking a sip.

“Much better,” Namjoon said. “Even more so now that you’re here.” Seokjin shoved him slightly while I laughed.

“Such a cheesy man,” I said, walking over and kissing him. “Where’s Yoongi and Hoseok?”

“In bed. Hoseok wasn’t feeling too good, and Yoongi wanted to sleep some more,” Seokjin said, smiling. “As well as just cuddle with him.”

“Alright, I’ll go see them,” I replied, smiling back. Taehyung walked over to the two boys, still pouting. Seokjin grabbed the back of his neck, pecking his lips.

I walked down the hallway, stopping at Hoseok’s room. We each had our own room, but in mine there was a bed big enough for all eight of us. We all slept together in at least one room, whether it be two or three of us in one, while the rest in another, or just all of us packed into my room. I carefully opened the door, peeking into the dark room. Night vision is a trait that blends with our human forms, so it was easy to see the two figures in bed.

I walked over, sitting on the bed next to Hoseok and smiling. His nose twitches slightly, a small smile growing. I reached over him to hold Yoongi’s hand, while using my free one to push the hair on his forehead back, laying my hand against it.

“Hello, Jagiya,” Hoseok cooed, his voice groggy from sleep.

“Hey, sweetie,” I replied, continuing to push his hair back and run my fingers against his scalp. “It’s a little past lunch time, are you boys hungry?” Yoongi just mumbled into Hoseok’s shoulder, hiding his face slightly and squeezing my hand.

“I could always eat,” Hoseok said, making Yoongi groan. Hoseok lifted his hand, brushing my hair behind my ear, resting his palm on my cheek. “How was your morning?”

“Good, the boys wanted to play hide and seek,” I replied, rolling my eyes.

“Tae lose again?” Yoongi questioned, talking into Hoseok’s shoulder.

“You can thank Jimin and Kookie for that,” I replied, giggling softly. “Why don’t you two come eat. Namjoon and Seokjin cooked some lunch.”

“Alright, let’s go, Yoongi,” Hoseok said, making Yoongi groan. I stood, holding my hand out in case Hoseok needed it. Yoongi rolled off the bed, rubbing his eyes cutely.

Hoseok was able to stand and walk on his own, but he still held my hand for a bit of support. We walked out, Yoongi tailing us. The living room and kitchen were exactly how I left it. The three boys at the island chatting, and Jimin and Jungkook on the couch. Hoseok walked over to the island, sitting carefully next to Namjoon, who pecked his temple. Yoongi went to lay his head on Jimin’s lap.

“Ready to eat?” Seokjin questioned, Taehyung eyes sparkling from hunger.

“How about we all eat in the living room, just chill?” Namjoon suggested, making us agree. Jungkook turned off the Xbox and turned on the television, which had, like, a million channels. Wolves were really missing out in the technology department.

Everyone got there food before me, I just held my water and admired them all. Even with Namjoon and Hoseok covered in green bruises, they all still looked gorgeous. My heart fluttered as I stared at them, causing Seokjin to walk over, kissing my cheek and heading to the living room.

Just before I could follow, the doorbell rang, followed by a knock. I paused, looking towards it, the boys following my gaze. I walked over, peeking through the peephole before opening it, Sooki and Dex striding in. Dex acted like he owned the place, plopping into a chair at the island, while Sooki walked respectfully.

“Hello, Alpha,” She said, making me nod.

“Hello, Sooki. What can I do for you?” I questioned, curiosity buzzing through me.

“We have another mission,” Dex said, smirking and winking. “A community in Germany, a Beta reached out to us.”

“No,” Hoseok said behind me, making me look. All the boys had stood up, standing behind me and looking angry. I flashed my canines, making them falter slightly. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon stood their ground.

“Y/n,” Sooki started, keeping her eyes on me. “We need your help. I told you, you’re special. You’re a leader. People will follow you, especially the wolves.”

“This is to help more of us?” I asked, eyeing her. She nods.

“They’ll follow you,” Sooki said.

“Yeah! You are kick ass!” Dex exclaimed. “Everyone’s been talking about your achievements. Your pack has some really good words to say about you.”

“She’s not going,” Yoongi growled, scowling.

“Boys,” I warned, looking at them. “When do we leave, Sooki?” I asked, looking back to her. There was a chorus of growls behind me.

“How about tomorrow evening?” She questioned, making me nod. “See you then, Y/n. Boys.”

Dex and her took their leave, Dex winking at me before leaving. I turned to look at the boys, who were both shocked and angry.

“Why?” Jimin asked, wide eyed.

“We are apart of an army now,” I explained. “We have to help as many people as we can, both humans and wolves.”

“But why you?” Jungkook growled, glaring at the ground. “After everything we went through!”

“Boys, please,” I said, calmly. I watched all their expressions soften, their scents becoming calm. “What if there’s more people like us that need help? You’d want to, right?” This made them all pause and think.

“She’s right,” Seokjin said, nodding. “but you’re not going alone.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” I replied, smirking. “Jungkook, Yoongi, and Taehyung, you’ll be with me. Seokjin and Jimin, I’d like you to stay and keep the two Alphas calm.”

“I don’t feel right with this,” Namjoon mumbled, scratching his chin.

“I know, baby,” I said. “but you two are still healing. We’ll be okay.”

“Promise!” Jungkook said, flashing a toothy smile.

We all went to eat once more, enjoying the moments we had before the four of us left to Germany. The traitors have become our family, one that watches over us and helps others, while the community we called, “family,” has become the enemy. We were at war, and even if this was happening before, the war for the eight of us has truly just begun.


End file.
